Quadrilha
by Prajna Alaya
Summary: Camus, que amava Milo, que amava Kanon, que amava Aiolos, que amava Saga, que amava Shaka, que amava Aiolia, que amava Mu, que amava Aldebaran, que amava Shura, que amava Afrodite, que amava Máscara, que não amava ninguém!Muito lemon, cuidado!
1. Quadrilha

CIRANDA

CAPITULO I

O Santuário estava em paz desde o término da batalha de Hades, os Cavaleiros de Ouro, treze ao todo, foram ressuscitados por Atena, digo treze porque também foram ressuscitados Shion e Dhoko, porém estes, não estavam no Santuário, afinal depois de mais de duzentos anos de separação imposta por Atena, eles ganharam uma merecida lua-de-mel no Hawai (escolha do Dhoko).

Se acostumando aos novos tempos de paz os cavaleiros que estavam na Grécia, se envolviam cada vez mais entre eles. Algumas amizades foram se formando.

Mu e Aldebaran se tornaram grandes amigos, talvez pela proximidade de suas casas e também por que o Cavaleiro de Áries ficou tanto tempo longe do Santuário e assim não conseguia se enturmar, mas o cavaleiro de touro também mantinha uma grande proximidade com o cavaleiro de câncer, afinal eles adoravam encher a cara juntos, porém somente quando Máscara da Morte não era cercado por Afrodite, que adorava sua companhia mesmo sendo sempre mal tratado por aquele. O cavaleiro de Peixes tinha uma certa "amizade" com Shura, que na verdade não largava de seu pé, somente nos momentos em que conversava com Camus, seu melhor amigo, que nutria um carinho todo especial por Milo que irritantemente era importunado por Kanon, que agora estava morando no Santuário, este também perseguia seu irmão Saga, que só tinha olhos para Shaka, que não o suportava desde quando aquele era Mestre do Santuário e o cantava insistentemente. Já o cavaleiro de Virgem parecia se dar muito bem com Aioros, que estava sempre acompanhado de seu irmão Aioria, que tentava ao máximo se aproximar de Mu.

– Ei, Mu espere! – Gritou um Aldebaran quase morrendo de tanto correr para alcançar seu amigo. – Ah... Nossa como você anda rápido... – Touro passa uma mão na testa para limpar o suor de seu rosto – Você ta sabendo da festa que Milo vai fazer na casa dele, ele tá chamando todos os cavaleiros, você vai, né?

Mu o olha meio desanimado. – Não sei Deba, afinal não conheço os outros cavaleiros direito... Não sei o que conversar com eles. - Mu agora olha para seus pés, triste ao pensar no que disse.

Ah... Mu! – Aldebaran passa seu braço pelo ombro do ariano, conduzindo-o até a casa de Áries. – E você não acha que este é um bom motivo para conhecê-los melhor, não quero saber você vai e pronto. – o cavaleiro de Touro para em frente à casa do amigo e lhe sorri. Mu lhe retribui o sorriso, ainda não muito confiante. – Está bem, afinal o que pode acontecer de mal.

É isso ai... passa em casa ás 10h, que eu vou ta pronto. – Aldebaran sai correndo em direção a sua casa, deixando seu amigo pensativo.

Na casa de escorpião:

Você vai dar uma festa hoje?! – Camus interroga Milo que estava escolhendo alguns cds para a festa.

Vou...você não acha que já esta na hora de agitar um pouco isto daqui. – Escorpião responde sem tirar os olhos dos cds. – Que tipo de música você gosta? Nada muito lento! Espero!

Camus olha alguns instantes para Milo, só então responde. – Não sei se vou vir!

Como não... – Milo se levanta e encara Camus com um ar preocupado, mudando sua fisionomia para um sorriso maroto. – Se você não vir de quem a gente vai poder tirar sarro!

Camus fecha a cara e se virando para sair responde. – Não sei procura outro bobo!

Milo o segura pela mão fazendo-o virar para ele. – Ora... eu só tava brincando Camyu... – Milo olha nos olhos de Camus com muita intensidade deixando o aquariano meio constrangido. - ...quero muito que você venha.

Camus ouve estas ultimas palavras quase sem respirar, mas se controlando solta sua mão da do Escorpião, se vira e fala. – Vou pensar!

Milo acompanha com os olhos o outro sair. - "Ele vem!" - Solta um sorriso e volta a escolher os cds.

Na casa de Leão, Aiolos senta ao lado de seu irmão.

Como assim você não sabe, todos vão para a festa! – Aiolos parecia meio impaciente com o irmão pela teimosia em não querer ir na festa. – Você vai ficar que nem bobo, sozinho em sua casa enquanto todos se divertem!

Aiolia o olha com cara de interrogação. – Você disse _todos_...quem _todos_?

Ah, se interessou em saber quem vai estar lá? Se você me disser quem você quer ver lá, eu lhe digo se ele vai! – Aiolos solta um sorriso vitorioso.

Deixa para lá... – Aiolia se levanta impaciente – Não quero ver ninguém, só estava curioso, afinal nunca todos os cavaleiros se reuniram, nem sequer para reunião com Atena! – Aiolia agora estava pensando seriamente se não deveria realmente ir.

Tá bom, mas se eu disse todos, quer dizer TODOS, sem exceção, claro se você também for. – Aiolos já estava pensando em desistir de convencer seu irmão a ir, quando este se vira para ele. – Tá bom, mas não vou ficar muito.

Legal! Agora vou ver se Shaka também vai. – Aiolos se levanta e sai correndo.

MAS VOCÊ NÃO DISSE QUE TODOS IRIAM?! – Aiolia pergunta nervoso, vendo Aiolos sair correndo, mas dando tempo deste lhe responder. – SIM, SÓ FALTA EU CONFIRMAR COM O VIRGEM!

Ao entrar na casa de Virgem, Aiolos se depara com Shaka meditando. Não sabendo se poderia interromper, Sagitário se vira para sair quando é interrompido por uma pergunta.

Pode falar o que você quer Aiolos! – Shaka já estava de pé, olhando (de olhos fechados é claro, se não o Aiolos já era) para o amigo.

Eu não queria te atrapalhar...bem, na verdade fiquei com medo de você me transformar em pó! – Aiolos sorri para Shaka, brincando com a fama de Cavaleiro mais poderoso, que Virgem tinha no Santuário. – Mas já que você me perguntou, vim saber se você vai à festa do aracnídeo hoje?

Claro, acha que vou perder a oportunidade de poder fiscalizar vocês? – Shaka brinca também com sua fama de certinho, sorrindo para Aiolos. – Todos Vão?

Nossa porque será que todo mundo está querendo saber se TODOS vão a festa, afinal quem vocês querem ver lá? – Pergunta Aiolos meio sarcástico para Virgem, que chega mais perto do amigo.

E quem mais foi que perguntou isto? – Shaka estava bem curioso.

Ah, foi meu irmão, que só resolveu ir depois que eu disse que TODOS os cavaleiros vão estar lá... – Aiolos parou um pouco e depois acrescentou - Acho que ele ta interessado em alguém, mas ele não quis me dizer.

E você nem desconfia? – Shaka já se virava para a porta de sua casa que estava aberta, olhando para fora pensativo.

Não...Você sabe quem é? – Aiolos olhando intrigado para Virgem.

Nunca reparou como ele olha para o cavaleiro de Áries? – Shaka responde quase sem emoção.

MU?!... mas ele é tão diferente de Aiolia. – Aiolos parecia não acreditar no que Shaka lhe dizia.

Pois é, mas não dizem que os opostos se atraem! – o cavaleiro continuava não mostrando nenhuma emoção em suas falas. – E também você não poderia dizer nada sobre isso, não é? Ou você acha que Saga é parecido com você? – Shaka vira para Aiolos dando uma risadinha maliciosa.

Aiolos parecia encabulado. – Er...Então eu vou para minha casa antes que fica tarde. – antes de sair da casa de Virgem, Aiolos encara Shaka – Você acha que somos tão diferentes assim?

Shaka sorri – Imagina...somente os opostos! Mas, acho que vocês tem tudo a ver, incoerente, não?

Não...Sempre soube que você não é tão "certinho" como todos dizem! – Aiolos ri malicioso.

Pois é, mas deixemos que os outros pensem. Até a noite Aiolos. – Shaka entra em sua casa.

Até! – Sagitário volta a correr para sua casa.

Continua...

Comentário da autora:

Oi gente, esta é minha primeira fic em que todos os cavs estão, estou um pouco enrolada, mas até que esta ciranda. n.nu

É bom que saibam que esta não é uma ciranda perfeita, portanto há nela uma quebra, e esta quebra fará um grande estrago. Já desconfiam onde é a quebra?!

No próximo capitulo já estaremos na festa, afinal Aiolos deixou bem claro que TODOS os Cavaleiros de Ouro estarão nela. E é ai que começa a desenrolar este circulo vicioso!

Não se preocupem, no final tudo vai dar certo... espero! (suspiro)

I I & I oº ºo I 4ever


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 – Camus, que amava Milo, que amava Kanon, que amava Aiolos, que amava Saga, que amava Shaka, que amava Aiolia, que amava Mu, que amava Aldebaran, que amava Shura, que amava Afrodite, que amava Máscara, que não amava ninguém!

Continuação finalmente! .u Gente eu gostaria de propor uma aposta. Quem vai ficar com quem? Quem vocês acham que vai terminar com quem? Aceito sugestões. Beijos e boa leitura!

O som já ecoava por todo Santuário. A festa já começara e a maioria dos cavaleiros já estavam reunidos. Milo havia decidido que a festa teria a temática das danceterias dos anos 70. E ele não decepcionou, a sua casa parecia realmente uma discoteca dos anos 70, tantas luzes, a pista de dança, o som característico e claro a mesa cheia de bebidas de todos os tipos. Ele havia avisado a todos para que fossem vestidos a caráter e os cavaleiros que haviam chegado, não o decepcionaram.

Em um canto perto da pista, conversando animadamente estavam Afrodite que usava uma camisa azul clara de seda, que realçava mais ainda seus olhos, sua calça era totalmente colada ao corpo na cor branca com uma enorme boca de sino que tinha uma abertura que subia até o joelho e sapatos também brancos. Seu cabelo estava preso num rabo alto o que deixava seu rosto muito mais visível; Saga usava uma camisa dourada, com calças pretas boca de sino e sapatos marrons. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, um pouco mais bagunçado do que o normal; Kanon usava uma camisa com quadrados nas cores azul, verde e preto, de seda. Sua calça era azul marinho e seus sapatos eram pretos. Seus cabelos estavam presos displicentemente, fazendo com que vários fios escapassem emoldurando seu rosto, em um rabo alto e Shura usava uma camisa preta com desenhos geométricos brancos, usava uma calça branca justa, com sapatos brancos com uma lista preta em cima. Seu cabelo estava num penteado revolto.

Perto da mesa de bebidas e já um pouco alterados estavam Aiolia que vestia uma camisa de gola alá Elvis vermelha, uma calça boca de sino justa nas cochas marrom e sapatos marrons escuros. Em seu cabelo podia-se ver um topete alto que era complementado pela costeleta; Máscara usava uma camisa do mesmo estilo do Aiolia, mas era azul escura aberta no peito, sua calça era preta de couro, com sapatos pretos e seu cabelo estava todo penteado para trás com muito gel e Milo usava uma camisa preta totalmente aberta no peito o que deixava aquele peitoral dourado, lindo, totalmente exposto. Sua calça também era preta, com boca de sino larga e sapatos pretos. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, mas com um ar mais revolto parecendo àqueles cantores latinos.

Em um canto mais afastado sentados em algumas almofadas, conversando mais baixo estavam Shaka, que usava uma camisa vinho com listas finas pretas, com calças brancas boca de sino e sapatos vinhos. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, porém a franja estava penteada para trás montando um topete e Aiolos que usava uma camisa bege com desenhos quadriculados marrons, com calça também bege e sapatos marrons. Seu cabelo também apresentava um topete vantajoso.

_Saga, que amava Shaka, que amava..._

Saga olhava insistentemente para Shaka, o que chamou a atenção de alguém que estava ao seu lado.

Queridinho, se você continuar olhando para ele assim, ele vai acabar indo embora! – Afrodite fala bem perto do ouvido do amigo, mas mesmo assim foi ouvido por outro que estava a seu lado.

Então, vamos olhar todos, quem sabe ele vai mais rápido. – Kanon olhava com ciúmes para o loiro.

Olhar para quem? – Shura pergunta curioso.

Saga olha para seu irmão com raiva. – Quando você vai aprender a não se meter na vida dos outros?

Kanon olha para o irmão. – E desde quando você é outro?

Podemos ser irmãos, mas não somos iguais! – Saga estava mais irritado ainda.

Hahahaha, só você acredita nisso. – Kanon zomba do irmão.

Afrodite e Shura que estavam no grupo se olhavam constrangidos. – Melhor sairmos! – Shura fala baixo para o sueco.

Afrodite concorda. – Sim, vamos! – Os dois saem de fininho.

.u .u.u.u.u

_Aiolia, que amava Mu, que amava..._

Milo! Cadê as bebidas fortes dessa bodega? – Máscara falava um pouco alterado pela bebida.

Bem na sua frente seu bêbado! Hahaha, já ta assim no começo da festa, imagina no final. – Milo ria do amigo. Ele olha para o leonino ao seu lado que olhava desanimado para a entrada. – Olia, toma mais uma, sua cara ta me dando vontade de chorar! – Escorpião estendia um copo de bebida para o grego.

Aiolia olha para o amigo triste. – Ele não vem, eu sei que ele não vem.

O escorpiano abraça o amigo. - E daí, você vai se divertir mesmo assim. A gente enche a cara até cair.

Aiolia sorri desanimado. – Milo, não precisa ficar comigo. Não quero atrapalhar a sua festa.

Milo sorri ainda abraçado ao amigo. – Que é isso! Não vou deixar você com essa cara.

Essa aqui é boa! – Máscara se volta para os amigos tomando sua bebida de um gole só. – Hurf! Muito boa!

Milo e Aiolia riem da careta que o italiano fazia.

XDXDXDXD

_Aiolos, que amava Saga, que amava Shaka, que amava..._

Ele está tão bonito, Shaka! – Aiolos admirava um certo grego ao longe.

Shaka olhou para onde Aiolos olhava e logo virou a cara. – Hunf! Não acho!

Aiolos olha incrédulo para o amigo. – Você pode até não gostar dele, mas você tem que admitir ele é bonito.

Shaka olhando para outro grego. – Não faz meu tipo.

É? Então quem faz? – Sagitário esperava a resposta do indiano.

Shaka olha para ele. – Quem sabe um dia eu te conto.

O grego estava indignado. – Como assim quem sabe um dia? Eu não te conto tudo de mim?

Shaka suspira. – Sim, mas é diferente Olos. Não quero falar disso agora.

Aiolos entende o amigo. – Está certo, quando você decidir que deve me contar, eu estarei aqui.

Shaka sorri. – Obrigado!

n.nn.nn.nn.n

_Kanon, que amava Aiolos, que amava Saga, que amava Shaka, que amava..._

Você é um idiota Kanon! – Saga quase avançava no irmão.

Eu? E você que fica ai babando por aquele loiro aguado que nem sabe que você existe. Pior ainda, ele sabe, mas faz questão de ignorar. – Kanon rebate.

Cala a boca! – Saga estava muito nervoso.

Por que? Não consegue ouvir a verdade? – Kanon provocava ainda mais.

Saga olha para o irmão com ódio. – Quer saber? Fique sozinho. – Saga sai em direção ao indiano.

Isso! Via lá! Vai levar um fora! – Kanon quase não conseguia conter sua raiva.

o.OO.oo.OO.o

Neste momento entram na casa de Escorpião conversando animadamente, Aldebaran que usava uma camisa com listas largas, vermelhas e laranjas no sentido vertical. Sua calça era vermelha escura, com sapatos vinhos. Seu cabelo como de Máscara estava penteado todo para trás, fazendo um volume logo na frente; Mu usava uma camisa de seda branca, que ressaltava seus cabelos lavandas que estavam presos em um rabo alto. Sua calça era preta bem justa ao corpo, mas com a boca de sino, bem larga, com sapatos pretos e Camus usava uma camisa azul-petróleo de seda, com uma calça preta justa e sapatos pretos. Seu cabelo estava preso, mas com um topete proeminente na frente.

Aiolia que até o momento estava desanimado arregala os olhos e sorri largamente. Milo nota a mudança do amigo e olha para onde este estava olhando e vê que o restante dos convidados chegavam. Ele sorri satisfeito e logo vai cumprimentar os três. Pensando em leva-los para perto deles, para ajudar Aiolia.

_Camus, que amava Milo, que amava..._

Até que enfim vocês chegaram. Pensei que não vinham mais. – Milo faz cara de bravo.

Que é isso? Acha que perderíamos? – Aldebaran falava animado. – O problema foi ter de convencer esse francês que não queria vir de jeito nenhum.

Milo olha para Camus. – É verdade Camyu?

Camus que até o momento olhava fascinado para o grego a sua frente abaixa a cabeça constrangido. – Bem, eu lhe disse que não sabia se viria.

Milo sorri satisfeito pela atitude do amigo. Ele já havia notado que o francês o olhava encantado. Milo se aproxima ficando entre Camus e Mu. Ele abraça cada um pela cintura e os conduz até os outros. Sendo seguido por um sorridente taurino. – Bem, o importante é que vocês vieram!

_Aiolos, que amava Saga, que amava Shaka, que amava..._

Desde o momento em que chegaram os três últimos cavaleiros, Shaka não tirava os olhos de Aiolia. Seu coração estava disparado. Sabia muito bem o que estava sentindo. Sentia ciúmes. Estava morrendo de ciúmes.

Shaka! Acho que Saga e Kanon estão brigando. E acho que ele vai vir aqui. Bem na verdade ele já está vindo! – Aiolos olhava o grego se aproximar.

Shaka volta a realidade, vira-se em direção à Saga e suspira. - Que saco! O que ele quer afinal?

Aiolos se vira para o amigo meio desanimado. – Você, é claro!

Shaka olha para ele. – Não se preocupe, se depender de mim ele é todo seu.

- Olá, Aiolos! Shaka! – Saga cumprimenta os amigos. – Shaka você esta muito bonito!

Obrigado! – Shaka nem olhava para o outro.

Aiolos olha para o Shaka e depois para Saga que já não sabia o que fazer pois a cara do indiano não era nem um pouco boa.

Er... você também está bonito Saga. – Aiolos tentava quebrar a situação ruim e ao mesmo tempo chamar a atenção do grego para si.

Saga olha para o outro um pouco confuso. – Obrigado Olos. – Mas logo se vira para o loiro novamente. – Você quer dançar Shaka?

Aiolos olha para Shaka que olha fatigado para Saga. – Não, mas tenho certeza que Aiolos adoraria. – Virgem dizia empurrando o sagitariano em direção a Saga.

Sagitário olha assustado para Shaka depois para Saga. – N-na- não precisa. – O grego tentava dizer algo.

Gêmeos, constrangido olha para o grego. – Tudo bem. – ele se levanta e estende a mão para o sagitariano.

Aiolos fica alguns instantes olhando para a mão estendida na sua frente não acreditando. Shaka lhe dá um cutucão com o braço que o faz voltar a si. Ele segura a mão de Saga todo contente e segue com ele para a pista. Shaka olha os dois se afastarem satisfeito e logo volta a olhar para Aiolia.

XPXPXPXP

Aiolia, que amava Mu, que amava...

Chegando onde estavam Aiolia e Máscara, Aldebaran já vai para o lado de Máscara. – E aí Máscara? O que tem de bom? – Touro fitava as bebidas ansioso.

O italiano bate nas costas do amigo. – Essa aqui é muito boa!

Então é essa mesmo que vou beber. – Aldebaran já enchia seu copo.

Aiolia sorri para Mu. – Olá, que bom que vieram!

Áries retribui o sorriso um pouco sem jeito.

Que beber algo? Eu pego para você! – Aiolia tentava de todo o modo puxar conversa com o mudo.

Claro! Adoraria. – Mu se sentia muito incomodado com sua situação.

Aiolia ainda sorrindo pega uma bebida para o ariano. – Você esta muito bonito!

Áries pega a bebida das mãos do Leão e o olha nos olhos surpreso, não sabendo o que dizer.

Camus, que amava Milo, que amava...

Milo olha para os dois e depois para Camus. – E aí Camyu, tu ta gostoso hein?

Camus olha para o escorpiano totalmente vermelho. – Vo... você também está bonito.

Milo sorria mais ainda, adorava deixar o outro constrangido.

o.o.o.o.

_Kanon, que amava Aiolos, que amava Saga, que amava Shaka, que amava..._

Ao ver seu irmão tirar o grego para dançar, Kanon sentiu sua raiva aumentar. Saga sabia muito bem que ele amava o sagitariano e por isso Kanon sentia seu coração ficar mais apertado. Desde quando eram adolescentes ele sentira algo pelo Aiolos, mas percebeu que este, mesmo gostando dele, sempre admirou Saga e isso fazia com que ele ficasse com muita raiva do irmão.

Ele está fazendo de propósito! Ele está fazendo de propósito! Ele está fazendo de propósito! – Kanon repetia para si mesmo.

o.Oo.Oo.Oo.O

_Aiolia, que amava Mu, que amava..._

Aiolia olhava para o tibetano que estava tão constrangido que olhava para seu copo. – Você quer dançar, Mu?

Áries olha para o grego confuso. – Dançar?

Leão sorri animado. – É, dançar. Você sabe a gente se mexe e dança.

O ariano acha graça do jeito que o outro estava falando e sorri, deixando um leonino ainda mais apaixonado. – Eu acho que não sei dançar esse tipo de música.

Aiolia se adianta. – Não tem importância. – O grego se atrapalha um pouco. - Quer dizer, eu te ensino.

Mesmo duvidando um pouco, Mu aceita o convite e os dois seguem para a pista.

XDXDXDXD

_Shura, que amava Afrodite, que amava..._

Shura e Afrodite estavam parados encostados numa parede observando tudo. Na verdade Shura olhava para Afrodite, que olhava para um certo italiano bêbado.

Sabe Frô, você ta lindo hoje. Não que você não esteja todo dia, mas hoje você esta especialmente lindo. – Shura olhava fascinado para o amigo.

Afrodite olha de canto para o espanhol e sorri. – Hoje não Shura. – ele volta seu olhar para Máscara.

Mas eu não disse nada. – Capricórnio meio sem jeito, coçava a cabeça.

Sem olhar para o outro Afrodite prossegue. – Nem precisa dizer. Sei muito bem o que quer e já estou lhe dizendo que não.

Shura suspira desapontado. – Mas por que não?

Por que não quero. – Ele passa a mão displicentemente pelo rosto do outro sem mesmo olha-lo. – Gosto muito de você queridinho, mas hoje eu não to afim. – Terminando de falar Afrodite vai em direção ao seu alvo deixando um sagitariano muito triste.

u.uu.uu.uu.u

_Camus, que amava Milo, que amava..._

Por mais que o grego o deixasse totalmente sem ação. Camus adorava estar ao lado dele. Adorava admirar aquele sorriso safado. Olhar aquele corpo maravilhoso. Até ouvir as baboseiras daquele escorpião louco. Milo por sua vez, via Camus como mais um de seus admiradores. Sabia que ele estava apaixonado por ele, até pensava em leva-lo para a cama, mas hoje não. Hoje queria outra pessoa...

Sabe Camyu, você esta realmente delicioso hoje. – Ele se aproxima perigosamente do francês. Camus estava enfeitiçado pelo grego. – Quem sabe amanhã você não poderia se vestir assim para mim. – Milo colas seus lábios nos de Camus, mas este se afasta não entendendo.

Amanhã? – Aquário olhava para o outro esperando uma resposta.

Milo sorri se aproximando novamente do outro. – Camyu! Camyu! Hoje eu estou ocupado, alguém já chegou primeiro. Mas amanhã eu lhe asseguro que o dia será seu. – Milo já ia beijar o aquariano novamente, quando este o empurra com força.

Então amanhã o dia será todo meu?. – Camus perguntava com lágrimas nos olhos. – Pois fique sabendo que amanhã eu não quero. Amanhã e nunca mais! – Camus sai da casa de Milo correndo. Escorpião vê o outro desaparecer por entre as portas e simplesmente dá de ombros.

u.uu.uu.uu.u

Aiolia, que amava Mu, que amava...

Já no meio da pista Aiolia chega mais perto do ariano. – Bem, é uma música rápida, então é só se mexer um pouco assim. – Leão mostrava alguns passos para o tibetano que tentava imita-lo. Ele errou um pouco no começo, mas pegou rapidinho o jeito. Agora ambos dançavam animadamente. Áries até que estava gostando quando Aiolia começa a se aproximar mais dele. Mu não sabe muito bem o que fazer, então só consegue ficar olhando o outro chegar bem perto dele. Ambos já tinham parado de dançar e Aiolia estava tão perto do outro quer podia sentir sua respiração alterada. Como o tibetano não dava sinal que iria afasta-lo o leonino decidiu beija-lo, mas no momento em que encostou seus lábios no de Áries, este se afastou rapidamente. Aiolia olhou para ele confuso.

Algum problema? – O leonino não entendeu o que havia acontecido.

Áries desviou o olhar do grego. – Me desculpe Aiolia. – E saiu correndo.

Aiolia nem conseguiu olhar para onde o outro foi, apenas olhou para baixo e começou a chorar.

u.uu.uu.uu.u

Aldebaran, que amava Shura, que amava Afrodite, que amava Máscara, que não amava ninguém.

Depois de ver Afrodite sair da festa, Shura vai até a mesa de bebidas ficando entre Máscara e Aldebaran. – O que tem de mais forte aqui?

Máscara vibra com o amigo. – É isso ai Shura! Essa aqui é bem forte. – Câncer já enchia um copo para o amigo.

Shura pega o copo e vira todo o conteúdo de uma vez e já estende o copo para o italiano. – Põe mais!

Máscara sorri enchendo novamente o copo do outro. Aldebaran olha para o espanhol preocupado. – Você esta bem Shura?

Estou ótimo! – shura responde seco, tomando todo o conteúdo novamente e já pedindo para encher de novo.

Aldebaran tenta impedir o amigo colocando sua mão sobre a dele. – Shura vai devagar.

Shura se livra do toque do taurino de forma brusca e lhe olha irritado. – Me deixa Aldebaran! – ele tira a garrafa das mãos do canceriano e vai para um canto.

Droga, ele levou a minha garrafa! – Máscara reclamava mas sem condição nenhuma de andar até o espanhol para recuperar a bebida.

Aldebaran permaneceu olhando tristemente o capricorniano se afastar.

u.uu.uu.uu.u

_Aiolos, que amava Saga, que amava Shaka, que amava..._

Aiolos e Saga dançavam na pista. A música era agitada, então eles estavam um pouco distantes um do outro. Saga, na verdade, também estava distante mentalmente, já que não tirava os olhos de Shaka. Aiolos por sua vez, estava embriagado de felicidade, pensava em vários modos de chegar mais perto do grego. – A festa está boa, não acha? – Aiolos tenta puxar conversa.

Saga olha para o outro com se somente agora havia notado que estava ali. – Ah, sim... claro... muito boa.

Sagitário sorri ao ver que o outro estava gostando da festa. – Eu adoro este tipo de festa, o Milo sabe mesmo como fazer uma festa.

É, ele sabe sim. – Saga respondia mais por educação do que por vontade.

O sagitariano se anima mais ainda. – Sabe, acho que deveríamos fazer mais festas como essas e... – Saga já não prestava a atenção no que o outro lhe falava, todos seus sentidos estavam voltados para um loiro que acabara de se levantar e se encaminhava para a saída da casa de escorpião. Sem mais pensar, Saga deixa Aiolos falando sozinho e vai atrás de Virgem.

Aiolos só consegue ver o grego sair correndo em direção à porta. Ele olha para onde, antes Shaska estava e vendo que ele já não se encontrava ali abaixa a cabeça magoado. Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. Seu coração esta tão dolorido que ele não consegue conter o choro que vinha forte de dentro dele.

u.uu.uu.uu.u

_Shura que amava Afrodite, que amava Máscara, que não amava ninguém._

Afrodite chega até a mesa de bebidas. Os outros conversavam em circulo. Ele chega perto mas não entra no circulo, mas para perto de Máscara. – O que me recomenda?

Câncer olha para o outro, sem mesmo se virar, com os olhos nublados da bebida. – Ali tem uma batida bem fraquinha.

Afrodite olha bem nos olhos do italiano e fala de uma forma bem insinuante. – E quem disse que eu quero coisa fraquinha?

Máscara pisca algumas vezes e sorri sarcástico. – Bem, olhando para você o que eu poderia pensar?

Peixes lhe sorri maliciosamente. – Pois eu lhe garanto que gosto de força, muita força...

Máscara vira-se para o pisciano e o observa estreitando os olhos. - Por acaso você esta dando em cima de mim?

Afrodite o olhava confiante. - Talvez. Você aceitaria?

Máscara sorri irônico. – Eu sou macho Afrodite. Você até que seria bonito se fosse mulher, mas como homem... hunf. – Máscara se volta para os outros ficando de costas para Afrodite. Peixes sente seu coração em pedaços, mas segura firme as lágrimas que já apontavam em seus olhos. Ele se vira e sai calmamente da casa de Escorpião. Já lá fora desaba a chorar.

u.uu.uu.uu.u

_Shaka, que amava Aiolia, que amava Mu, que amava..._

Shaka estava observando Aiolia e Mu dançarem. Sabia que estava com ciúmes, estava prestes a pular no pescoço do ariano. Ao mesmo tempo que queria fugir de lá, não conseguia mover um músculo. Queria saber o que ia acontecer. Queria ver com seus próprios olhos. Quando viu o grego se aproximar perigosamente do outro, seu coração falhou, sua respiração aumentou, parecia que ia ter um treco. Quando Aiolia finalmente beijou os lábios do tibetano, Shaka decidiu que não queria mais ver. Levantou rapidamente e saiu da casa de escorpião com o coração partido.

u.uu.uu.uu.u

_Aiolia, que amava Mu, que amava Aldebaran, que amava..._

Depois do acontecido com Aiolia, Mu correu em direção a Aldebaran. Encontrou este parado perto da mesa de bebidas com olhar muito triste. Ele parou ao seu lado tentando restabelecer sua respiração. Tudo o que havia acontecido entre ele e o leonino o deixou muito confuso. Não queria magoar o grego, mas sabia que não poderia corresponder ao outro. Quando já respirava normalmente voltou a olhar para o amigo que estava ao seu lado. Viu que ele continuava a olhar um canto do salão com a cara de quem começaria a chorar a qualquer momento.

Você esta bem Al? – Seu coração doía em ver seu amigo assim.

Finalmente Touro olha para ele. Duas lágrimas descem por seu rosto. – Ele ama o Afrodite, Mu. – O taurino abraça o amigo procurando conforto.

Áries sente seu coração apertar ainda mais. Doía ver seu amigo assim, ainda mais sabendo que era por outro. – Não fique assim Al. Vai ficar tudo bem! – O ariano acariciava o outro com carinho.

Aldebaran se afasta do outro. – Eu vou embora, não quero mais ficar aqui. – Ele caminha em direção a saída.

Mu o alcança. – Eu te acompanho.

Os dois descem as escadas em silêncio. O tibetano por varias vezes tenta falar algo, mas não consegue pensar em nada. Quando chegam a casa de Touro Áries vira para o taurino. – Se quiser posso lhe fazer companhia.

Aldebaran sem mesmo olhar para o outro entra em sua casa. O tibetano ainda fica alguns minutos olhando para frente, depois ele se vira desce para sua casa. Seu coração está tão dolorido que nem consegue chorar.

u.uu.uu.uu.u

Saga, que amava Shaka, que amava Aiolia, que amava Mu, que amava...

Saga consegue alcançar Shaka e o segura pelo braço para pará-lo. Virgem olha irritado para o outro puxando seu braço para se soltar. – O que você quer Saga?

Eu só queria conversar. Eu queria lhe falar algo. – Saga estava muito nervoso.

Pois vá conversar com outro! Estou com sono, vou para minha casa, se não se importa me deixe passar. – Shaka empurrava Gêmeos de lado passando diante dele sem mesmo olha-lo.

Saga ainda tremia do nervoso que estava sentindo. Pensou em pará-lo novamente, mas desistiu logo em seguida e só ficou observando o loiro sumir escada abaixo. Suspirou fundo e sentou-se nas escadas desejando que o Santuário fosse atacado naquele momento.

u.uu.uu.uu.u

Kanon que amava Aiolos, que amava Saga, que amava...

Ao ver o que acontecera entre seu irmão e Aiolos, Kanon decide ir falar com o grego. Ele chega perto do outro e põe sua mão no ombro do amigo. Sagitário vir-se assustado para o outro. Seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas. – Kanon? O que você quer?

"Engraçado, ele sempre soube quem era de nós dois." – Kanon pensava ao olhar o rosto triste do grego. – Você está bem?

Aiolos enxuga as lagrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. – O que te importa? Você é como ele, só pensa em si mesmo. – ele empurra o geminiano. – Me deixe em paz! – Sagitário corre em direção a saída da casa de escorpião.

Kanon olha o outro passar por ele. Sua raiva por seu irmão aumenta mais ainda. Algumas lágrimas surgem em seus olhos. Lágrimas de ódio.

u.uu.uu.uu.u

Milo, que amava Kanon, que amava Aiolos, que amava...

Milo vê o geminiano parado no meio da pista e decide ir falar com ele. Ele chega felinamente por trás do outro. – Ele não quis dançar com você?

Kanon vira-se assustado para o outro. – Milo?

Quem mais poderia ser? – Milo sorri.

Kanon abaixa a cabeça tentando esconder o rosto para que o escorpiano não veja seu estado. Porém, Milo já havia notado as lágrimas nos olhos do outro e acaricia o rosto do grego preocupado. – Você esta bem?

Kanon olha para Milo. – Você não desiste, não é? Esta querendo me consolar?

Milo olha para o outro confuso. – Eu não... eu...

Kanon sorri triste. – Você só pensa nisso! – Kanon mede Escorpião de cima a baixo e sai de sua casa.

Milo olha o outro sair de sua casa e pegando a primeira coisa que lhe apareceu na frente, mais precisamente uma cadeira joga ela longe. – Desgraçado! – Milo cai de joelhos no chão chorando desesperado.

u.uu.uu.uu.u

Beijos:

Olá gente! Desculpe-me pela demora, mas como estou de férias da Facul não tenho muitos meios de entrar na net, então pode ser que os capítulos demorem um pouco para chegar. Mas prometo que não vou deixar demorar muito. .u

Eu quero falar! Eu quero falar – alguém abanava a mão desesperado.

Mu? – Olho para ele surpresa.

Ele se aproxima manhoso. – Posso mandar os beijos? – Ele suplica com os olhinhos brilhantes.

Não consigo dizer não. – Mas é claro meu amor!

Hei, se ele pode, eu também quero! – Milo chegava todo contente. – Eu quero mandar um beijo de língua para todas que deixaram reviews e...

MILO!!! - Camus aparece nervoso.

Calma Camyu, é só brincadeirinha. – Milo faz cara de coitadinho.

Eu e Mu nos olhamos constrangidos. – Vai tibetano, manda os beijos. – Peço para o meu querido.

Ele sorri. – Bem eu gostaria de mandar um beijo para Sra. Peach, pedimos desculpas pela demora. Espero que goste da continuação. Você é muito gentil e com foi a primeira, vai receber nosso primeiro beijo. Smack!

Outro beijo para Sra. Kido, obrigada pela review, como vc viu a festa foi bem triste e pelo que eu to vendo da cara da Prajna, o próximo capitulo não será mais feliz! – Ele olha para a autora com cara de tadinho. – Um beijo para Ryou... – Neste momento ele é interrompido por um loiro lindo.

Para ela, eu que vou responder! - Shaka arruma seu longos cabelos charmosamente. - Querida Ryou, um beijo para vc, mas gostaria de lhe dizer que não sou safadinho, não e...

Ah, conta outra Shaka! – Aiolia se intromete.

Cala boca gatinho! Bem, um beijo e espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo. Na verdade espero que não tenha gostado afinal eu sofri muito. – Algumas lágrimas saem dos seus olhos. Áries se aproxima abraçando o amigo. – Bem, vamos continuar... Milo? Quer fazer as honras?

O gostosão chega todo espavorido. – Claaaaro! Meu amor Gemini Sakura, um beijão na boca e obrigado pelo elogio. Você tem muito bom gosto e...

Harramm! - Todos interrompem.

Aldebaran continua. – Gostaríamos também de mandar um beijo para todos que leram e ficar escondidinhos.

Todos – Muitos beijos a todos!


	3. Chapter 3

Do lado de fora do PC.

Socorro!!! – Prajna gritava em vão.

Amarrem-na naquela cadeira! – Saga ordenava orgulhoso. – Isso, tampem a boca dela. Ótimo! PESSOAL A FIC É NOSSA!!!

Todos – VIVAAAAAAA!!!

Prajna olhava desolada.

Cansamos de sofrer nas suas mãos, agora faremos só o que nós quisermos e o que queremos é...

Todos – SACANAGEM!!!

Muito bem, quem quer começar? – Saga continuava comandando.

EU!

Não, eu!

Eu aqui!

Afrodite se levanta resoluto. – Já que vamos falar de sacanagem, então deixem com o mestre aqui. – Ele se senta em frente ao PC, estralando os dedos...

Capitulo III

SACANAGEM

Na casa de Peixes...

Droga, quem aquele maldito pensa que é? – Dite joga longe um objeto que acabara de pegar na escrivaninha. Pensa que pode me rejeitar assim. – Outro objeto é mandado pelos ares. Ele pára respirando nervosamente. Em sua mente toda a cena passa novamente. Ele me paga! – Dite respira fundo e ajeita seus cabelos.

Calmamente ele sai de sua casa descendo até a 4ª casa. Ele entra sem mesmo se anunciar. Vai direto para o quarto, onde deitado esparramado sobre a imensa cama estava o cavaleiro de Câncer.

Máscara dormia profundamente e não notara que Peixes estava dentro do seu quarto o observando. Afrodite se aproximou do outro silenciosamente, admirando aquele corpo moreno. Passou sua mão a poucos centímetros do corpo do outro só sentindo o calor que exalava. Chegando na região que mais desejava, sorrindo diabolicamente enche a mão apertando com força o membro do outro cavaleiro.

Máscara acorda assustado se encolhendo na cabeceira da cama. Quando percebe que estava acontecendo fica furiosos.

AFRODITE! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO?

O sueco sorri malicioso e senta-se calmamente na cama. – Ora, meu querido, estou somente medindo para ver se vai realmente me satisfazer.

O italiano o olha surpreso. – TE SATISFAZER? NÃO SEJA RIDICULO.

Másquinha, está com medo de não dar conta? – Frô provocava.

Câncer se levanta indignado. – Você pode ter dormido com meio Santuário, mas pode ter certeza que nenhum deles chega aos meus pés.

Então prova! – Peixes também se levanta e vai de encontro com o outro.

Máscara observa o outro se aproximar. – Acha que sou tão tolo assim? Não preciso lhe provar nada.

Afrodite fica tão próximo do outro que consegue sentir sua respiração batendo em seu rosto. – Sabia que você era só papo. – Após dizer isto Afrodite se vira e vai em direção a saída.

Máscara se sente insultado. – Vem cá. Vou lhe mostrar como se come alguém. – Ele puxa Frô com força jogando-o na cama.

Câncer ainda de pé, tira sua roupa. Afrodite admira tudo apoiado pelos cotovelos. Já desnudo, Máscara avança sobre o outro. Ele senta-se sobre o quadril do sueco e segura os cabelos de Afrodite puxando-os com força para trás. Agora tu vai ficar de costas!

Afrodite olha para ele com raiva. Não.

Câncer pega o braço do outro e puxa no sentido contrário fazendo ele virar ficando de bruços sobre a cama. Afrodite ainda se debate um pouco.

Pra que isso? – Máscara sussurra bem no ouvido do outro. Frô pára de se mexer no mesmo instante. – Eu sei que tu gosta assim. – Ele lambe vagarosamente o pescoço de Afrodite fazendo com que o sueco gemesse baixo.

Máscara puxa sem delicadeza nenhuma a túnica que o outro usava tirando-a completamente. Com Afrodite completamente nu sob ele, Câncer começa a beijar o pescoço do outro e se acomoda melhor entre as pernas de Peixes.

Afrodite esfrega seu rosto no colchão sentindo o prazer dos beijos de Máscara. Este aproveita para segurar firme o quadril do pisciano e sem qualquer preparação penetra ele com toda a força. Afrodite grita de dor e prazer.

Máscara nem espera o outro se acostumar e já começa as estocadas. Frô grita mais ainda, suas mão seguiram os lençóis da cama quase rasgando-os.

É assim que tu gosta,não é? – Máscara se deliciava em ver o outro gemendo.

Afrodite começa a se dar atenção ao seu próprio membro, masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo que Máscara lhe estocava.

Ambos gritava de prazer e logo Afrodite veio em suas mãos seguido por Máscara que o inundou internamente. Peixes desabou sobre a cama exausto. Máscara saiu de dentro do outro e se jogou de costas do lado do sueco.

Afrodite sorri satisfeito e ainda com sua respiração ofegante se vira para o canceriano. – Foi ótimo!

Máscara olha para ele, também respirando com dificuldade. – Agora já pode ir embora.

Afrodite o olha surpreso. – O que?

Máscara volta a olhar para o teto. – Vai para sua casa Afrodite!

Peixes se apóia nas duas mãos para se levantar e olhar para o outro esperando uma explicação.

Máscara volta a olhar para o outro sério. – O que tu queria, que eu lhe pedisse em namoro? Eu só homem!

Afrodite se exaspera. – HOMEM! HOMEM! E POR ACASO EU DEIXEI DE SER HOMEM? E O QUE ACABAMOS DE FAZER?

Ainda olhando para Afrodite, o canceriano continua. – Isso não foi nada, foi só uma comida como qualquer outra.

Frô olhava para o outro indignado. Ele se levanta. Pega sua túnica e mesmo sem vesti-la vai saindo do quarto, mas antes de sair se volta para o outro. – Você pode dizer o que quiser, mas uma coisa você não pode negar. VOCÊ GOSTOU TANTO QUANTO EU! – Ele sai batendo a porta atrás de si.

Na casa de Escorpião...

Milo estava tomando uma ducha. Havia dormido mal a noite toda, o dia estava quente e resolveu se refrescar. A água corria por suas costas como se deslizasse numa seda macia.

De repente ele ouve a porta do boxe ser aberta e fechada logo em seguida, ele se vira e se depara com alguém...

Camus?

Camus estava completamente nu, dentro do boxe com Milo. Escorpião percorre seus olhos pelo corpo maravilhoso do outro.

Aquário se aproxima mais do grego. – Você disse que hoje seria meu dia. – ele encosta seus lábios no do outro. – Pois bem, vim cobrar. – Camus puxa Milo pela cintura e beija-o apaixonadamente.

Milo passa seus braços sobre o pescoço do aquariano e enrosca seus dedos nos cabelos sedosos. Aquário encosta Milo na parede gelada do banheiro e detendo o beijo, começa a beijar o pescoço do grego com avidez. Milo desce sua mão até o membro do francês e segura-o com força fazendo com que Camus gemesse.

Camus desce seus beijos até os mamilos do outro, demorando-se em cada um. Milo ainda segurando Camus, aperta-o com mais força. A água descia abundante pelo corpo dos dois cavaleiros.

Camus lambe os mamilos e começa a subir lambendo tudo, passando pelo pescoço e voltando para a boca do escorpiano. Milo solta o membro de Camus que já estava completamente duro e desliza sua mão pelas nádegas redondas do outro.

Ainda beijando Escorpião, o francês desce sua mão até a entrada do outro e com os dedos molhados coloca primeiro um e logo depois outro e ainda o terceiro dentro de Milo, que se delicia com o contato. Camus ainda brinca por alguns minutos dentro do outro, mas logo tira os dedos e passando a mão pela perna direita de Milo segura-a firme e ergue-a ajeitando-a em sua cintura.

Milo olha para o aquariano sorrindo. Camus segura firme o quadril do grego e começa a penetrá-lo devagar. Milo encosta sua testa na de Camus respirando descompassadamente.

Quando está completamente dentro do outro, Camus pára alguns instantes e afastando os cabelos do rosto do grego olha-o detidamente. Queria guardar essa imagem para sempre. Milo abre os olhos e também olha para ele. Sem ainda tirar os olhos do outro, Camus começa o vai-e-vem dentro de Milo. O grego fecha os olhos de prazer e dor. Camus continua olhando para ele. Sua mão que segurava a perna do escorpiano desliza até o membro desperto do grego e começa a masturbá-lo na mesma intensidade que o investia.

Milo grita de prazer. Entre seus gritos estão o nome do francês. Ambos chegam ao ápice juntos e exaustos apóiam-se um no outro. Camus acaricia os cabelos do escorpiano por alguns minutos para logo em seguida sair de dentro de e se afastar.

Milo olha para ele sorrindo. – A onde pensa que vai?

Camus não responde, simplesmente pega a primeira toalha que vê sai do boxe e enxuga seu corpo rapidamente. Milo também sai do boxe e fica olhando confuso para o outro.

Camus joga a toalha longe, pega sua roupa vestindo-a com pressa. Milo fica olhando sem entender a reação do outro. – Camuy?

Camus vira-se para ele sério. – Não me chame mais assim! – Milo o olha assustado. – Já tive o que era meu de direito, agora vou embora. – ele se vira e segue em direção a porta.

Milo vai atrás dele. – Como assim? Eu não to entendendo!

Já no salão principal da 8ª casa Camus se vira novamente para o grego, que o seguia não entendendo nada.

Sabe Milo, foi bom, mas eu esperava muito mais! Camus vira e sobe para sua casa sorrindo satisfeito.

Milo arregala os olhos supreso e furiosos. – O que? Como assim esperava mais? – Escorpião já ia segui-lo quando lembrou que já estava fora de sua casa e ainda estava completamente nu. Ele volta correndo para a sala pega uma minúscula almofada qualquer e corre de novo para fora tentando ver o outro. – CAMUS VOLTA AQUI AGORA! CAMUS!

Na casa de Áries...

Mu estava sentado na escadaria de seu templo, não conseguira dormir a noite toda. Olhava o horizonte lembrando da noite passada. Estava tão absorto em suas lembranças que nem notou que um cavaleiro se aproximava e que sentara ao seu lado.

Aiolia olha para o ariano ao seu lado, que ainda não havia percebido que ele havia sentado a sua esquerda. Ele estende a mão e toca suavemente a mão do tibetano. Áries leva um susto recolhendo a mão por impulso e olha para o outro cavaleiro surpreso.

Aiolia... Quando...

Aiolia sorri encabulado. Faz apenas alguns segundos que estou aqui. Você estava tão distraído que nem percebeu que eu cheguei.

Mu desvia o olhar do outro. – Desculpe-me!

Leão se ajeita melhor. Estava um pouco nervoso.

Tudo bem. Parecia um pouco preocupado, você está bem?

Mu volta a olhar para o leonino. Ele perde alguns segundos analisando o rosto do grego. O que deixa Aiolia ainda mais nervoso.

Aiolia fica impaciente e pergunta docemente. – Algum problema? Lhe atrapalhei em alguma coisa?

Áries abaixa a cabeça e sorri. – Não. – Ele volta a olhar para o outro. – Não me atrapalhou em nada.

Leão sorri feliz ao ver o outro sorrindo para ele. Achou que talvez fosse o momento. – Eu... eu queria conversar com você...

Mu coloca dois dedos sobre os lábios do leonino fazendo ele se calar. – Eu não quero conversar. – Sua mão escorrega até a nuca do grego e segurando firme, Áries puxa o outro para um beijo.

Os dois se beijam ferozmente. As mãos de Aiolia já percorriam o peito do ariano. Mu passava suas unhas pelas costas do outro.

Aiolia debruçou-se sobre Áries para que ele deitasse no chão, mas o tibetano pára o beijo e impede o outro de continuar firmando sua mão no tórax do outro. – Não, aqui não.

Áries se levanta e vai andando para o interior de sua casa. Leão ficou ainda alguns instantes pensando se o seguiria ou não, mas se levantou e seguiu atrás do ariano.

Eles entraram no quarto de Mu, as luzes ainda estavam apagadas, somente uma pequena claridade entrava por entre as janelas. Aiolia se aproximou do outro por trás começando a beijar seu pescoço. Mu esticou mais o pescoço para sentir melhor os lábios do grego.

Aiolia começa a acariciar o abdome do ariano por debaixo de sua blusa. Mas Mu segura sua mão interrompendo a carícia e vira-se para o outro ficando de frente para ele. O leonino o olha confuso. Ainda de frente para o outro, Áries puxa com delicadeza, Aiolia até sua cama e faz com que ele deite sobre ela. Leão se deita ainda olhando para o outro que no momento seguinte some de sua visão. Aiolia olha desesperado para todos os lados procurando-o e quando decide se levantar sente algo percorre seus pulsos prendendo-os com firmeza e levantando seus braços até a altura de sua cabeça. Ele tenta se libertar, mas pára em seguida quando nota outra claridade logo a sua frente. Ele aperta os olhos tentando enxergar melhor e depois de alguns segundos consegue distinguir a imagem do ariano, sorrindo para ele e que em suas mãos levava uma vela acesa.

Aiolia fica atônito. Mu?

Continua...

Do lado de fora do PC:

Mas só isso? Cadê o resto? – Aiolia pergunta decepcionado.

O resto e eu que nem apareci! – Shura olha para o grego bravo.

Calma gente, continua no próximo capítulo. – Afrodite sorri satisfeito.

Bem, então vamos pra melhor parte. Os beijos. – Shaka se pronunciava.

Todos – Sim!

Milo entra na frente, como sempre. - Olha essa review aqui! A **Srta Kido** esta desejando que a gente seja mais feliz nete capítulo. E aí linda, o que achou? Tá certo que eu fiquei um pouco nervoso com o geladinho, mas agora não tõ mais triste e de agora em diante, ja que não temos a Prajna para atrapalhar tudo vai ficar muito melhor. Um beijão e claro de língua.

Milo quer se controlar? - Camus como sempre podando o grego.

Saga tira todos da frente e toma o teclado. - Querida **Dark Elfe**, estou muito carente ainda e adoraria um colinho. Me consola!!! Também quero beijo na boca. - ele faz cara de tadinho.

Shaka chega nervoso. - Olha lá Mu, ela também tá dizendo que eu sou safado. E novamente a Ryou me chamou de safado. Fala pra elas que não sou não.

Mu olha para o amigo e suspira. - Queridas Dark e Ryou, o Shaka não é Safado.

Aiolia se entromete. - Não, ele é tarado mesmo.

AIOLIA!!! - Aiolia sai correndo sendo perceguido pelo loiro.

Kanon olha para Mu supreso. - Você realmente acha que o shaka não é safado?

Mu sorri docemente. - Não só acho, como tenho certeze que é, mas não sou louco de falar na frente dele e as meninas conhecem muito bem esse loiro.

EU OUVI ISSO MU! - Shaka gritava de longe.

Mu se encolhe um pouco. Mas continua com os beijos -Meu amor** Ryou** um beijo bem gostoso e saiba que estou morrendo de vontade de tomar água de coco. Da próxima vez vou com você! A propósito, a Prajna não esta em condições de cuidar de nós... - Ele olha para Prajna que continuava amarrada num canto do quarto. - Mas estamos bem e cuidando bem dela. Um beijão e volta logo!

Mu continua. - **Vilon**, que prazer vê-lo por aqui. Um grande beijo para você. Não sei ainda com quem vou ficar. Agora que tomamos o poder pode acontecer de tudo, mas saiba que o loiro é uma das minhas paixões sim...

Aiolos chega atrapalhando. - Mu, posso me intrometer?

Claro! - Mu deixa o teclado com o grego.

Olá Vilon, a respeito da troca dos signos, você está completamente certo, mas saiba que essa não é a primeira vez, acho que a Prajna tem algum problema com a gente.

Shura se intromente. - Ou ela acha que deveríamos ficar juntos. - Shura e Aiolos se encaram.

Saga volta a pegar o teclado. - Bem, vamos continuar. **Mari**, saiba que entramos também no orkut da Prajna e vimos seus scraps, adoramos mas vou lhe dizer que estou pensando em não ter mais casais e sim fazer um suruba gigante.

Todos olham para ele assustados.

Saga continua. - Mesmo assim, um grande beijo. Bem, vamos encerrar por aqui. Um beijo gigante ar todos que leram e até o proximo capítulo.


	4. A Sacanagem Continua

Do lado de fora do PC:

Vai logo Frô, eu quero aparecer!

Esperem aí, ele tem que terminar a minha noite com Mu!

Que terminar nada. Todo mundo já imaginou o que vai acontecer. Vamos para outro casal!

Os meninos começam a brigar e discutir muito alto. Aproveitando que todos estão distraídos, Prajna que estava perto de sua prancheta dá um chuta na dita cuja fazendo com que seu canivete da sorte, que estava no seu porta treco, deslize pelo móvel e caia milagrosamente em suas mãos que continuam atadas. Ela olha para os cavaleiros verificando que não tinham percebido nada e trata de começar o árduo serviço de se livras de suas amarras.

MUITO BEM, PAREM COM ISSO! – Saga separa alguns nervoso. – VAMOS CONTINUAR A HISTÓRIA QUE É PARA ISSO QUE ESTAMOS AQUI. FRÔ TOME SEU LUGAR E RECOMECE DE ONDE PAROU E O RESTO SILÊNCIO!!!

Capítulo IV – A Sacanagem continua.

Aiolia olhava incrédulo para o ariano. Não podia ser o mesmo Mu que ele vira tão tímido na festa. Áries foi se aproximando do outro devagar. Aiolia podia até sentir o calor que a vela exalava.

Mu ajoelhou-se na cama ficando entre as pernas do grego. Neste momento Aiolia pode ver que o outro estava completamente nu. Com seu poder de telecinese, Mu começou a despir o outro bem devagar se deliciando com a cara de espanto do leonino. Quando o grego já estava completamente nu, Áries se aproximou mais do corpo do outro passando a vela bem próximo de sua pele. Aiolia tinha a respiração ofegante.

Então foi assim que me prendeu? – Aiolia disse quase num sussurro.

Mu sorria malicioso. – Podemos dizer que meus poderes não sevem somente para a guerra. – O tibetano deslizou a ponta oposta da vela pela coxa do leonino descendo-a até quase a virilha. Aiolia prendia a respiração. A chama da vela na parte superior se contorcia tentando em vão se aproximar dos pelos que estavam eriçados.

Áries deitou-se mais sobre Aiolia, ficando com suas mãos sobre seu peito. Ele brincava com a vela perto dos mamilos do outro.

O ariano olha para o outro. – Gosta de sentir dor Leão?

Aiolia aperta os olhos e sorri. – Muito!

Uma gota da cera desaba sobre o peito do cavaleiro fazendo com que ele gritasse. Mu lambe o local ferido com desejo. E a cada gota que caia, o tibetano amenizava a dor com lambidas generosas. Ao chegar no pescoço do leonino, Áries deposita a vela sobre a mesa de cabeceira e se dispõe a beijar toda aquela parte devagar subindo até a boca.

Aiolia tentava a todo custo se soltar para poder tocar seu amado, mas o poder do ariano não permitia que ele conseguisse se libertar.

Mu arranha o corpo do leonino deixando várias marcas. Aiolia se contorce sob o tibetano se deliciando. Áries abandona a boca do grego desce em direção a virilha do coitadinho. Pelo caminho arranca gritos do outro quando lhe morde com força. O tibetano começa a massagear o membro do cavaleiro que estremece de prazer.

Satisfeito com essa tortura, Mu começa a lamber o membro do outro e a chupar com desejo. Aiolia já estava quase enlouquecendo, lá amarradinho.

Sem ao mesno esperar, Mu pára de repente deixando Aiolia desesperado. – Mmm Mu, por favor!

Areis sorri maldoso. – Calma leão apressado! – Ele sobe sobre o corpo do outro e segurando o membro do outro deixa-se penetrar de uma vez.

Ambos gritam. Sem mesmo esperar, o ariano começa a subir e descer sobre Aiolia. O ritmo é forte e acelerado. Mu volta a se debruçar sobre o outro e pega a vela na mesinha. Ainda se movimentando começa a despejar gotas de cera quente sobre o peito do outro. Que não sabe se grita por causa disso ou pelos movimentos do tibetano.

Aiolia inunda o interior de Mu e que logo depois despeja seu líquido sobre o peito do grego. Áries apaga a vela e a joga longe voltando a beijar o outro com intensidade. Já quase sem fôlego, ele vira-se deitando ao lado do leonino.

Aiolia olha para o outro e pergunta quase sem voz. – Você não vai me soltar?

Áries sorri malicioso. – E se eu acordar durante a noite e quiser repetir tudo.

Aiolia apenas arregala os olhos, sua voz agora sumiu completamente.

Na casa de Gêmeos...

EU ODEIO VOCÊ! – Kanon gritava desesperado para o irmão.

Eu não tive culpa, Kanon. – Saga magoado tentava acalmar seu irmão.

Kanon ainda nervoso, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Não, você nunca tem culpa. Eu sou expulso do Santuário, sou preso, maltratado por todos e você nunca tem culpa, não é? E agora que me tirar ele também.

Saga tenta se aproximar do irmão. – Kanon, eu não quero ele, eu...

Kanon dá um tapa no rosto do seu gêmeo. Saga segura sua face dolorida. – Você sempre estraga tudo na minha vida. – Kanon agora estava aparentemente calmo, mas sua voz demonstrava tristeza e dor. – Você sempre teve tudo e eu nada. Se eu pudesse pedir algo, pediria que você nunca tivesse entrado na minha vida.

Saga o olha com tristeza. Ambos ficam se encarando por alguns instantes. No rosto de Saga, duas lágrimas descem ligeiras, ele vira-se sai de sua casa.

Kanon chora desesperado ao ver seu irmão ir-se e corre para dentro e se joga na cama de bruços soluçando.

No vilarejo perto do Santuário...

Aldebaran caminhava pensativo. A tarde se esvaia tranqüila. Passava das seis da tarde e ele já pensava em voltar quando avista uma figura conhecida sentado num bar. Ele hesita por algum momento, mas tomando coragem se dirige ao amigo.

Olá Shura! – Aldebaran sorria de pá em frente a mesa do outro cavaleiro.

Shura olha para ele surpreso. – Deba? Senta aí! Beba comigo.

Touro puxa uma cadeira e senta-se. – Tarde quente, não acha?

Shura sorri para o amigo. – Sim! – Ele olha para o taurino preocupado. – Deba, tenho que lhe pedir desculpas, ontem eu...

Aldebaran interrompe o amigo. – Não há necessidade. Todos estávamos nervosos.

Shura abaixa seu rosto. – Sim. Mas mesmo assim, sei que fui rude contigo. Perdoe-me! – ele volta a olhar para o outro.

O brasileiro sorri para ele. – Não se preocupe!

Shura sorri e volta seu olhar para o horizonte. – Sabe, há coisas na vida mais complicadas do que as guerras.

Aldebaran pergunta curioso. – O que?

Shura suspira e volta a olhar para o amigo. – Já amou alguém Deba?

Aldebaran engole seco e respirando fundo o encara. – E quem não amou?

Shura sorri novamente e volta a olhar o horizonte. – Pois é! O amor é muito complicado. – Ele sorri mais e volta a olhar o taurino. – Estou ficando piegas, não acha?

Aldebaran somente sorri. Os dois ficam assim por algum momento. Na mente de Touro fluíam vários pensamentos. Em um momento de loucura ele agarra o pescoço do outro e o puxa para um beijo apaixonado.

Shura fica surpreso que mal consegue esboçar alguma reação. Mas o calor do beijo do outro é tão grande que não resistindo se entrega a batalha. Os dois se beijam com sofreguidão, até que Shura aparta o amigo de si. – Deba, estamos na frente de todos!

Eles olham em volta e muitos olhavam para eles, uns curiosos, outros escandalizados. Aldebaran vira-se para o amigo. – O que vamos fazer?

Shura olha para o brasileiro pensando e se levanta quase derrubando a cadeira. – Vem comigo! – ele entra dentro do bar. Touro o segue. Eles entram no banheiro masculino. Shura escolhe uma cabine e puxa o outro junto com ele. – Aqui ficaremos mais a vontade.

Os dois voltam a se beijar com desespero. As mão do taurino já percorria todo o corpo do capricorniano. Shura desce sua mão até o membro do outro e quando o encontra arregala os olhos surpreso. O beijo continuava ardente, quando desabotoa suas calças abaixando-as. Aldebaran apenas olha tudo de boca aberta. Shura vira-se de costas para o outro. – Vem!

Touro molha alguns dedos em sua boca e passa eles na entrada do outro. Sem mesmo uma preparação prévia, Aldebaran começa a penetrar o espanhol. Shura grita de dor e prazer. As estocadas começam lentas, se tornando mais intensas. No mesmo ritmo das estocadas, Deba massageia o membro do outro, dando lhe mais prazer. Shura vem primeiro na mão do brasileiro, sendo seguido por este logo depois. Ambos ficam alguns momento recuperando seus fôlegos. Depois de alguns momentos, os dois se arrumam e saem do banheiro. Shura passa pelo balcão pagando a conta. Todos que estava no bar olha os cavaleiros saírem rápido. Já fora do local, Shura e Aldebaran se olham e riem muito. Eles seguem rindo e conversando para o Santuário.

Voltando na casa de Gêmeos...

Kaono estava estirado sobre a cama. Passara lá a tarde toda e agora, com a noite alta recusava-se a sair. Seus olhos estavam pesados, desejava dormir, mas não conseguia. Ouviu um barulho na porta, pensou que poderia ser seu irmão voltando. Não virou-se, ainda não queria vê-lo.

Alguns minutos depois sentiu que a pessoa subia por sobre seu corpo. Se alarmou por alguns momentos até que ouviu a voz...

Saga, por favor, não me mande embora!

Era Aiolos, reconhecera a voz. Kanon virou-se para falar com ele, mas este beijou-o com força não deixando que falasse nada. O beijo de Aiolos era tão intenso que Kanon não resistiu e deixou o outro pensar que ele era seu irmão.

Kanon virou Sagitário na cama ficando sobre ele. A escuridão não deixava que o sagitariano visse bem seu rosto, não que desse para notar alguma diferença com Saga, mas o Aiolos sempre sabia quem era quem. Gêmeos começou a despir o outro, retirando primeiro sua blusa. Ele beijava cada espaço descoberto que aparecia. Retirou também sua calça e aproveitou para beijar sua parte mais sensível. Aiolos curvou as costas ao sentir a boca úmida do outro cobrindo seu membro. Kanon sugava com ferocidade, fazendo com que o outro urrasse de prazer. Antes de chegar ao climax, Aiolos interrompe o outro. – Saga, quero você dentro de mim.

Kanon sentiu um aperto no coração ao ouvir novamente o nome de seu irmão na boca de seu amado, mas livrando-se dos pensamentos acomoda-se entre as pernas de Sagitário e começa a penetrá-lo devagar. Aiolos se contraia sentindo seu corpo ser invadido. Logo, Gêmeos começou a se movimentar dentro do outro. Ele massageava o membro do outro com força. Aiolos agarrava os lençóis com força. Ambos chegam ao orgasmo juntos e Kanon cai sobre o corpo do outro exausto. Os dois dormem assim logo em seguida.

Na casa de virgem...

Shaka acabara de chegar em sua casa. Havia passado o dia todo meditando no bosque que circundava o Santuário. Agora de noite só pensava em tomar um banho e dormir, se é que conseguiria, já que na noite passada não pregou os olhos. Ele abre as portas do seu quarto e estanca diante do que vê.

Várias velas iluminavam o lugar. O cheiro bom de incenso inundavam o ambiente. Ele sentiu que alguém estava logo atrás de si e vira rapidamente. Detrás das sombras surge Saga, que estava esperando sua chegada. Gêmeos se aproxima devagar do outro, que apenas o observa confuso.

Já em frente a virginiano, o grego estende sua mão e toca levemente o rosto do loiro. – Só uma noite! É só isso que lhe peço.

Continua...

Do lado de fora do PC:

Todos com as bocas abertas babando, inclusive a Prajna que até esquecera de cortar as amarras.

Meu Zeus Mu, o que é isso? – Milo olhava o tibetano.

É, depois sou eu que sou safado! – Shaka falava indignado.

É a velha história de lobo em pele de carneiro. Hehehe. - Aldebaran ria da cara vermelha do ariano.

Dorga, mas por que você parou bem aí Frô? – Saga estava inconformado.

Ai, meu Zeuzinho! Estou cansado de escrever, o seu encontro fica para o próximo capítulo.

Mas eu nem vou saber o que ele vai responder. – Saga olha de Afrodite para Shaka.

Nananinanão! Nem pensar meu lindo. E você Shaka, nem se atreva a se antecipar, viu!

Shaka apenas sorriu malicioso.

Bem gente, vamos ao que interessa, vamos aos beijos. – Aiolos falava feliz.

Afrodite que ainda estava com o teclado nas mãos começa. - Muito bem, vou mandar um beijo para nosso amigo **Vilon, **meu querido é bom mesmo você tentar lidar com a munha presença aqui pois eu não saio daqui tão cedo. E concordo plenamente que o carangueijo ali ADOROU! - Máscara somente bufa irritado.

É mais ele tá errado numa coisa. - Milo se aproxima incherido. - O Camuy não arrasou comigo não. - Num canto, Camus simplesmente dá uma risadinha irônica. Milo ignora o outro e continua. - Mas muito obrigado por me defender e que legal que somos irmão de signos, se é que isso existe. Mas continuando e ja que estou aqui gostaria também de amndar um beijo para minha linda **Srta. Kido,** e realmente eu não mereço. Quem sabe você queira me consolar. - Milo faz cara de coitadinho.

Camus se aproxima nervoso. - Nada de consolar ninguém não, quem é o próximo? - Ele agarra Milo e o leva para longe do teclado.

Do meio dos cavs sai alguém empurrando todos. Sai dá frente que ela é minha fã! Sai dá frente! - Máscara se acomoda na frente do PC. - E aí **Dark**, vou te chamar assim viu e nem adiata reclamar. - Afrodite se intromete. - Credo Másq, assim ela não vai mais gostar de você. Só de mim, hehehe - Ele ria coquete.

Máscara simplesmente olha para o outro. - É claro que vai, ela gostou de mim assim. Muito bem, eu não vou confessar nada. Eu gosto de mulher se você tiver a fim de marcar um encontro e...

MÁSCARA!!! - Afrodite interrompe o outro irado.

Shaka chega tirando o teclado das mãos do canceriano. - Chega de briga, agora é minha vez. - Olá minha querida **Yami**, obrigado por me defender e dizer que na verdade o Mu é que é safado. - Ele estreita os olhos para o ariano que sorri docemente.

Saga e Kanon se aproximam. - Shaka será que a gente pode? - Kanon pergunta educadamente. Shaka cede o teclado para os dois.

Nossa linda Yami, por que agora você é nossa e ninguém tasca. Um grande beijo pra você.

Saga pega o teclado das mãos do Kanon. - Olha eu não sei se esse loiro vai ficar comigo, mas pede pra ele, por favor!

Máscara volta a pegar o teclado. Minha vez de novo por que ela também é minha fã.

Cê tá bem de fã hein! - Shura chega mais perto.

Mas é claro, eu sou foda! **Danda**, minha querida eu sei que sou lindo e que tal darmos um rolé por aí esquecermos esse troço de yaoi e...

Sai Máscara! Agora é minha vez, por que a **Deni** gosta de mim. Oi meu amor, nossa te vi no kut, florzinha você é linda! - Os olhinhos do leonino brilhavam. - Que bom que está gostando da fic, quem sabe quando ela terminar a gente...

Peraí, sou eu de novo! - Máscara arranca o teclado novamente, eles vão acabar quebrando o teclado. - Olá **Srta Peach, **que bom que voltou estavamos com saudades. Você encontro a Praj. no Kut? Estamos bisbilhotando por lá também. E olha não fica tristinha não que eu te consolo.

Ai meu Zeus, Máscara desse jeito você pega todas! - Afrodite pega o teclado.

Máscara o toma da mão do pisciano novamente. - A **Elis** também é minha fã. Oi Amor, que tal sairmos por aí para comer um Pizza.

Máscara é para responder as fic, não ficar dando em cima das meninas. - Afrodite estava morrrrrrrrrrrrrendo de ciúmes.

Tá bem! - Máscara concorda a contra gosto. - Um grande beijo pra tu minha linda! Sou orgulhoso sim e não vou admitir nada! - Ele cruza os braços teimoso.

Milo que conseguira se soltar de Camus pega o teclado. - Olá **Tamyy** eu também te amoooooooooo! Não se preocupe que na próxima eu que é que vou dar um jeito no geladinho. - Milo sente sua nuca se arrepiar, ele olha para o lado receoso e se depara com dois olhos azuis quase congelando-o. - E-eu acho!

Mu retira o teclado das mãos do escorpiano e senta-se de frente para o PC. - **Ryou, **que bom que voltou, estava morrendo de saudades. Quero saber quando vai me levar pra praia com você. Um beijo enorme.

Aiolos senta-se ao lado de Mu e pede o teclado que Mu passa de bom grado. - Querida **Mari**, não sei se realmente vou conseguir ficar com Saga. Snif snif - Ele ja começara a chorar baixinho, quando Saga se aproxima e afAga seus cabelos.- Mas mesmo assim um beijão. E para todos que estão lendo...

Todos: BEIJOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	5. A Sacanagem continua, só que agora com a

Do lado de fora do PC...

Enquanto todos discutiam como queriam o próximo capítulo. Prajna, que já havia se soltado, aproveita a distração de todos e levanta correndo em direção ao PC.

Com seu movimento a cadeira cai e chama a tenção dos cavaleiros que tentam pegá-la. Máscara corre em sua direção, mas a menina é mais rápida e se esquiva com destreza. Mu pula tentando agarrar sua perna, mas ela consegue pular mais alto e escapar dele. Aiolia se põe entre ela e o PC, mas Praj escorrega por entre as suas pernas (uau!) e consegue chegar até a escrivaninha. Mas como Afrodite já estava sentado na cadeira em frente ao PC, ela não vê outra alternativa a não ser...

Todos já estavam muito próximos, quase pegando-a novamente quando Praj se pronuncia.

- Parados, ou eu puxo a tomada! – Ela segurava a tomada do PC com uma das mãos.

Todos pararam no mesmo instante. Eles estavam assustados.

Saga tenta argumentar. – Praj. Não faça isso. Afrodite ainda não salvou a fic e se desligar agora já era.

Praj estava nervosa. – Não quero saber. Se vocês não se afastarem eu puxo.

- Tudo bem. – Saga faz sinal para que os outro se afastassem.

Vendo que os meninos já estavam sentadinhos sobre sua cama, Praj se levanta sorridente. – Então você queriam me deixar presa até o final da fic?

Afrodite que ainda permanecia a frente do PC se pronuncia. – Ah Praj. É que queríamos um pouco de sacanagem na história.

Todos concordam com Frô.

- E precisavam me prender por causa disso. Ora, era só pedir. – Prajna colocava as mãos na cintura irritada.

Todos estavam surpresos. – Sério? Era só pedir? – Shura olhava não acreditando.

Praj. Sorri. – É claro, afinal eu também gosto de sacanagem.

Todos riem satisfeitos. Até que Kanon interrompe. – Mas e agora, você que vai escrever?

Todos olham tristes para a menina.

- Mas é claro que não. – Todos olham surpresos. Prajna vai até a cama e senta-se entre eles. – Vocês acham que tendo todos vocês aqui eu ficaria olhando para um computador. E também todos estão gostando do que Afrodite esta escrevendo.

Afrodite sorri orgulhoso. – Realmente sou muito bom nisso. Anos de experiência, meu bem.

Prajna sorri para o peixinho. – Um dia você me ensina?

Ele olha com o olhar mais malicioso que eu já vi. – No meu ou no seu?

Prajna estava de boca aberta sem reação. Saga vendo que dali não saia mais uma palavra toma a atitude. – Muito bem Frô. Continue com a história.

Afrodite ainda dá uma última piscada para Praj. E se vira começando a teclar...

Capitulo V – A Sacanagem Continua, mas agora com a aprovação da Praj.

Shaka olha para o grego a sua frente. Sente a mão quente sobre seu rosto. Nunca esperaria que o geminiano tivesse uma atitude como esta. Estava surpreso, mas que surpreso, estava atônito. Não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia o que queria. Sabia que amava Aiolia, mas seu coração estava tão machucado pela certeza de que o grego o leonino estava com o ariano, que por mais que negasse, queria dizer sim para Gêmeos.

Ele se afasta do outro virando-se, ficando de costas para o grego. Saga olha-o apreensivo. Shaka sempre fora muito agressivo para com ele, não sabia que reação o loiro poderia ter.

Shaka respira fundo e vira bruscamente para o outro. Se aproxima com velocidade e com ferocidade agarra a nuca do outro e o puxa para um beijo. Longo e com muito desejo.

Saga não teve reação no inicio, ele pensou que o outro fosse lhe agredir. Mas quando sentiu os lábios quentes do virginiano cobrindo sua boca, se incorporou e logo circulou a cintura de Shaka com os braços para prendê-lo mais junto a si.

Virgem envolveu o pescoço do grego. O beijo era sufocante e ao mesmo tempo prazeroso. Shaka que estava de costas para a cama roda o grego e faz com que ele caia sobre ela. Ele ainda fica alguns instantes de pé olhando para o geminiano que o olhava totalmente entregue.

Virgem começa a inclina-se sobre a cama e a subir sobre o corpo do grego. Saga só conseguia observar os movimentos do loiro. Shaka engatinha felinamente até alcançar a boca do outro.

Ele toma novamente aqueles lábios carnudos com volúpia. E encaixa seu quadril sobre a virilha do geminiano. Saga acaricia as costas do outro por sobre a roupa. Isto lhe irritou muito, pois queria sentir a pele macia do virginiano. Num impulso ele puxa a blusa de Shaka e mesmo interrompendo o beijo a tira.

Shaka ao se ver sem sua blusa aproveita e se levanta para também tirar a calça. Saga olha paralisado para a beleza do loiro. Vendo o outro parado, Virgem desabotoa a calça do geminiano e tira-a devagar arranhando com as unhas cada pedaço de carne que surgia por detrás do tecido.

Saga suspirava de prazer por esse toque tão agressivo e ao mesmo tempo sutil. Logo após tira a calça de Saga, Virgem volta a subir sobre o corpo do grego e sem mais demora retira a blusa que o outro usava.

Shaka olha para o outro que ainda estava deitado. Ele realmente era bonito. Saga levantou-se devagar permanecendo sentado sob o indiano. Ele tocou o rosto do virginiano e escorregando sua mão até a nuca do outro puxa-o para um novo beijo.

Virgem começa a se esfregar sobre o membro já ereto do grego fazendo o geminiano gemer alto. Shaka interrompe o beijo e segurando a mão de Gêmeos levá-a até a sua boca e suga três dedos com malicia. Saga via tudo maravilhado.

Shaka mesmo conduz a mão molhada do grego para sua entrada. Saga acaricia a entrada do indiano provocando-o. Shaka se deliciava com as sensações que afloravam. Logo o geminiano coloca um, dois e três dedos dentro de Shaka. O loiro geme de prazer, dançando sobre a mão do grego.

Saga brinca com os dedos por mais algum tempo dentro de Shaka para logo em seguida tirá-los e conduzindo seu membro até a entrada apertada, começa a penetrá-lo. Shaka aperta Saga dentro de si fazendo o geminiano gritar de prazer.

O loiro começa a subir e descer sobre Gêmeos. Saga beija os ombros do loiro com paixão, quase enlouquecendo pelos movimentos do outro. Shaka joga sua cabeça para trás ao sentir Saga agarrando seu membro e começando a estimulá-lo.

Saga aproveita e chupa com prazer o pescoço alvo do indiano. O ritmo é forte e cadenciado. Logo ambos chegam ao prazer máximo. Shaka se solta sobre Saga que o segura com carinho e saindo de dentro dele deita-se na cama dês costas levando consigo o indiano entre seu braços.

Na casa de Câncer...

Afrodite acabara de sair da 4ª casa. Ele estava completamente transtornado. Pensou em ir para sua casa, mas meio que automaticamente acabou descendo as escadarias em direção à entrada do Santuário.

Ao mesmo tempo que sorria sarcasticamente por ter conseguido o que queria, sentia-se completamente desolado com as palavras do canceriano. Quando deu por si, já estava nas escadas de acesso a 1ª casa. Ele estancou de súbito e começou a olhar a paisagem diante dos seus olhos. Sua respiração era ofegante. Ao longe visualizou duas pessoas que se aproximavam. Ele nem percebeu que estas pessoas estavam rindo alegremente, simplesmente percebeu quem eram e correu e abraçou fortemente um deles...

Nas escadas que levam à 10ª casa...

Camus subia as escadas orgulhoso. - "Tinha mostrado para ele. Aquele escorpiano safado pensou que podia zombar dele e ficar impune. Não. Não deixaria isso barato e não deixou. Foi lá e mostrou pra ele." - Camus sorria, mas era um sorriso triste. Sabia que de tudo isso, quem sofreria mais era ele próprio, afinal ele amava o grego, já o grego...

Na casa de Escorpião...

Milo depois de se esgoelar até não poder mais chamando o francês sem sucesso, volta para dentro de sua casa. Ele joga a almofada que mal cobria sua nudez longe e começa a andar de um lado para o outro nervoso. – "O que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Como assim esperava mais?" – Ele puxava seus cabelos angustiado.

Depois de muito andar de um lado para o outro ele pára decidido. - "Camus, você não sabe com quem se meteu. Você vai ter o troco, ah se vai!" – Ele sobe para o seu quarto. Ia deixar seu plano para amanhã, tinha que dormir um pouco, afinal não é que o francês tinha acabado com ele.

Novamente na frente das doze casas...

Afrodite abraçava fortemente o cavaleiro de Capricórnio. Desde que visualizou Shura e Aldebaran se aproximando seu único desejo era estar naqueles braços musculosos e seguros que tão bem conhecia.

Shura segura o corpo delicado do pisciano ainda um pouco surpreso. Não entendera a reação do outro. Aldebaran por sua vez olhava tudo comum olhar mais triste que o boizinho poderia ter.

Afrodite solta-se um pouco do espanhol e o olha nos olhos. – Vamos pra minha casa! Eu preciso muito de você. – Seus olhos eram chorosos.

Shura não resistindo ao pedido, simplesmente confirma com a cabeça e aconchegando Peixes no seu abraço se despede do taurino de onde estava e sobe com Afrodite para a 12ª casa. Aldebaran nem teve tempo de se despedir e o espanhol já havia ido.

Na casa de Áries...

Já havia amanhecido. Dois cavaleiros dormiam sobre uma imensa cama. Um facho de luz que atravessou a janela incidiu diretamente sobre o rosto do grego, fazendo com que ele despertasse. Geralmente Aiolia tinha um sono pesado, mas com a noite que teve, as dores nos braços e por todo o corpo não o deixaram dormir decentemente. Além é claro de a noite ter sido muito, mas muito longa.

Ele olhou para o seu lado e lá estava ele. Mu dormia profundamente. Olhando assim até parecia inocente. Ele fez menção em tocar o rosto do ariano quando percebeu que seus punhos ainda estavam presos. Com pouco esforço soltou-se. Sabia desde o principio que poderia se soltar quando quisesse, mas a brincadeira ficou tão excitante que resolveu cooperar.

Leão virou-se para o outro chegando bem perto daquele rosto angelical. Sentia a respiração suave do carneiro tocando sua face. Estendeu sua mão delicadamente e toucou-o gentilmente, acariciando os lábios com o polegar. Áries parecia dormir tão pesado que nem percebeu o toque do outro. O leonino ficou um bom tempo só admirando a beleza do outro.

Na casa de Gêmeos...

O sol entrava livremente pelo quarto. A claridade incomodou os olhos de sagitariano, que piscando algumas vezes decidiu-se por abri-los. Ele espreguiça-se preguiçosamente sorrindo. Ele olha para o lado e vê a linda cabeleira azul que se espalhava por boa parte da cama. Aiolos levanta-se um pouco somente para ver o geminiano melhor. Estava tão feliz, finalmente tinha tido seu grande amor.

O grego admira o corpo trabalhado do outro com devoção. Seus olhos param no belo rosto do outro grego. – "Como ele é lindo!" – Aiolos pensava enquanto examinava os traços do geminiano. Ficou ainda por alguns instantes admirando quando este começa a abrir os olhos vagarosamente.

Seus olhos se encontram e se fixam. Neste momento Aiolos percebe algo estranho. Ele arregala os olhos e se afasta assustado caindo da cama.

Kanon o olha surpreso e se levanta para tentar acudi-lo, mas para ao ouvir o outro.

- KANON?! – Aiolos olhava desesperado para o outro.

Na casa de Virgem...

Shaka dormia aconchegado nos braços do geminiano. Como as cortinas estavam fechadas, a claridade não pode atrapalhar o descanso do dois. Mas mesmo assim, Virgem acabou acordando com as primeiras horas do amanhecer. Seu corpo já há muito se acostumara a esse ritual.

Ele se desvencilhou dos braços possessivos de Saga com cuidado. Queria acordá-lo, mas sentia-se culpado por tudo que estava passando. Agora com a mente mais centrada. Via o grego dormindo em sua cama e queria mandá-lo embora. Sabia que o erro foi somente seu em aceitá-lo, mas não pensava nisso agora. Queria Saga longe de sua cama. Queria Saga longe de si.

Mesmo que em sua cabeça se repreendesse de ter se entregado a esta noite de desejo. Sim desejo, pois foi só isso que sentira pelo geminiano. Seu único pensamento era que Saga fosse embora de sua casa.

Shaka levantou-se de sua cama e andou pelo quarto sem rumo, apenas pensando no que diria. De repente ele ouve um barulho e se vira rapidamente. Saga já havia acordado e estava se levantando devagar. Shaka olhava para o outro apreensivo, queria dizer algo, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria magoá-lo.

Saga já estava de pé e olhava para Shaka. Ele sorriu um tanto sem graça. – Não se preocupe Shaka, eu já estou indo. – Ele pegou suas roupas e saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Shaka acompanhou tudo surpreso e aliviado.

Continua...

Do lado de fora do PC...

- Nossa Frô, mais só um limão? – Milo perguntava indignado.

- Ai meninos. Não se preocupem que no próximo capítulo tem mais. Muito mais.

- Que tal irmos para os beijos logo? – Prajna estava toda animada ao lado de tantos homens maravilhosos.

- Certo, mas olha Praj. quantos beijos. Pena que esse espaço é pequeno se não usaríamos páginas e mais páginas de beijos. – Mu mostrava os reviews e scraps do kut.

- É porque você são queridos mesmo. Cada um deveria ter uma página só para mandar beijos. – Prajna brincava com eles.

- Que ótima idéia Praj. Vamos fazer uma página só de beijos. – Aiolia pulava animado.

Todos concordavam animados.

Prajna vendo a burrada que havia cometido tenta consertar. – Calma meus amores. Mas não podem abrir uma página só para beijos.

Todos olham para ela com carinha de dó que quase fez ela chorar. – Mas porque não? – Shaka pergunta com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Bem, não sei. Acho que não pode. Nunca via antes. – Prajna estava realmente com peninha dos douradinhos. – Mas olha, vocês podem responder aqui mesmo e mandar quantos beijos quiserem. E se quiserem se apossar do meu kut, fiquem a vontade.

Todos sorriram novamente e eu fiquei muito mais aliviada.

- Bom, então eu começo. - Shaka pega o teclado. - Olha Prajna. A **Ignea **queria estar no seu lugar.

- Claro, ela não é boba! - Prajna sorria entre eles.

Shaka continua. - Bem, acho que poderíamos convidála para nos fazer uma visita. O que vocês acham?

Todos: - SIIIIIM!!!

- Bem, então esperamos você no próximo capítulo. Mas até lá um beijo! - Shaka beijava a tela carinhosamente.

Saga se aproxima juntamente com Kanon. - Shaka, agora é anossa vez! - Shaka entrega o teclado para os dois. - Linda **Yami,** já cansamos só de mandar beijos a distância, já que convidamos a Ignea, por favor vem também. Estamos loucos pra conhecer você pessoalmente. - Saga se vira para o irmão. - Por que cê tá com essa cara de safado? - Kanon ruborizado. - Que é isso! Tô nada! Mas voltando, realmente Yami, o Mu tá muito pervo. - O roxinho olha envergonhado. - Mas gostamos dele assim. e eu não aproveitei do Olos.

- Aproveitou sim! - Aiolos grita de longe.

Kanon volta a olhar para o PC. - Não eu não disse que era o Saga, foi ele que deduziu. E se ele não quiser realmente ficar comigo eu quero COLO!

Saga pega o teclado do irmão. - Bem, já no meu caso o Shaka quis, mas e agora eu também quero COLO! Então quando você estiver aqui no próximo capítulo terá que conseguir segurar eu e o Kanon no seu colo.

Máscara chega e pega o teclado dos dois. - Meu amor **Danda,** é bom mesmo que esqueça de tudo e só fique comigo. A propósito, que história é essa que o Mu tem uma cara linda. O único que tem cara linda sou eu. E nada de tadinho do Kanon e que Shaka é integro. Elogios só para mim. Viu! Beijo na boca. Embora acho que no próximo capítulo podemos fazer ao vivo já que você também vai vir, não é?

- Já **Elis **minha tarada favorita, vou comer pizza com você sim. O Frô que se...

- Olha a boca Máscara! - Afrodite grita do banheiro onde estava esperimentando todas as maquiagens possíveis da Prajna.

- Bem, você tem toda razão o Mu é safado.

- HEI! - Agora foi a vez do Mu gritar.

- Voltando, Deba é um tapado, já deveria ter desistido e

Deba se aproxima do canceriano. - É bom você pedir desculpas!

Prajna se aproxima tentando apaziguar os ânimos. - Debinha, deixa ele terminar. Fica calmo. - Ela leva o grandão de volta pro outro canto.

- Enfim, o Kanon é um aproveitador... - Kaono lança um olhar mortal para ele. - e eu sou o único que vale alguma coisa aqui. E espero você aqui também no próximo capítulo.

Todos olhavam indignados para o canceriano.

Saga tira o teclado dele num puxão. - Minha deusa **Dark Elfe,** é claro que eu irei na sua casa, ainda mais se você estiver mesmo de enfermeira. Mas espero também que venha no próximo capítulo ver a gente. O Frô disse que te ensina sim, mas pelo que eu conheço dele é melhor não. Como todos já disseram o Mu é um pervertido sim e deve tr aprendido com o Shaka mesmo. - Os dois olham para Saga de reolho. - Apropósito, o Shaka disse que não usa tintura, mas eu duvido muito. Só acho que ele não quer é contar o segredo pra ninguém, para que ninguém o imite. Já o Olos disse que vai disputar eu com você, vê se pode. Mas um grande beijo!

- Meu amor **Gemini Sakura,** que bom que voltou, fiquei com saudades. - Saga faz cara de tadinho. - Eu não sou malvado não, mas o Kanon é safado sim. - Kanon olha para o irmão indignado. - Me consola e bate nele sim. Afinal ele bateu em mim primeiro. Adorei todas suas reviews, foram tantas que o e-mail da Praj quase ficou louco. Um beijo e venha no próximo capítulo também. Estarei esperando. Muitos beijos.

Mu pega o teclado do Saguinha. - Amigo **Vilon**, sei que a Praj já te disse, mas vou rafirmar, eu não fiquei bravo contigo não. Você é um grande amigo e sempre torce por mim que eu sei. - Mu sorri docemente. - Pelo que Shura me contou ele realmente levou um susto quando viu o "touro". Em relação aos gêmeos, eles brigam muito mesmo. Mas esses dois são excessivamente brigões. Já o Saga e o Shaka, sabe estou começando a achar que o caso deles é antigo, viu. Agora, o Olia escrever, bem acho que o Frô não vai deixar, porque ele tá me olhando com uma cara brava. Enfim, um grande beijo e venha também nos visitar no proximo capítulo.

Máscara volta a pegar o teclado. - Minha querida **Srta Peach,** depois que eu vi que você tinha achado a Praj no kut. Ainda he mando um beijo por lá. E como você viu tá tudo dando treta e vai dar muito mais. Como eu disse o Kanon é um tarado e o Mu também não é santo, não. Eles todos são assim minha querida, tudo um bando de pervos.

- Incluindo você! - Aiolia se revela.

- Claro, se não for assim, não tem graça. Um beijão meu amor e venha no próximo capítulo me ver.

Já que estava perto, Aiolia aproveitou e pegou o teclado. - Olá Minha rainha **Deni,** se eu sou seu rei, você é minha rainha, a mais linda de todas. Vamos combinar e eu decoro seu quarto com velas e incenso então. Um dia desses passo no kut pra te dar um beijo. Estarei esperando por você aqui no próximo capítulo. Beijo meu amor.

Agora é Camus que pega o teclado. - Salut chèrie **Srta Kido, **agradeço por pensar em mim e não aceitar a proposta do Milo. - Milo olha encabulado para o francês. - Você realmente nos ama. Pelo que percebi o Frô sabe do que tá falando. Vou falar pro Kanon que você está compena dele, acho que ele vai se sentir melhor. - JÁ ESTOU ME SENTINDO SIM! BEIJO. - Kanon grita de longe, mais precisamente da minha cozinha onde filava um pouco de refrigerante. - Bem, espero que venha nos visitar no próximo capítulo e um beijo carinhoso. - Milo se aproxima. - Posso mandar um beijo pra ela também, Camuy? - Camus confirma com a cabeça. - BEIJO NA BOCA! - Ele leva um peteleco do francês.

Aiolos se aproxima e pega o teclado. - **Mari**, meu amor do orkut. Também amo muito você. E fico feliz toda vez que me escreve. Eu também vi seu Vibe e adorei. Espero que também venha no próximo capítulo. Um beijo!

Mu pega o teclado. - Amada **Ryou, **estou com saudades de você. Faz tempo que não nos falamos, mesmo no kut. Espero que esteja gostando da fic e que venha nos visitar no próximo capítulo. Um grande beijo!

Prajna finalmente consegue pegar o teclado. - Beijos para todos que estão lendo e até o próximo capítulo!!! o3o


	6. Trocando de casais

Do lado de fora do PC...

Prajna e os douradinhos conversavam animadamente. Quando de repente a tela do PC apagou sozinha.

- Ai meu Zeuzinho, Praj! Acho que o PC já era. – Afrodite olhava assustado para o computador sem sinal de vida.

Todos se aproximam preocupados.

- E agora Praj? – Aldebaran perguntava receoso. Todos olharam para a menina que olhava para o seu querido computadorzinho cheia de dó.

- Vou chamar um amigo pra ver. Ela sai correndo para a sala para ligar.

- E agora gente? E se o treco realmente pifou? – Aiolia olhava para todos preocupado.

- Não sei, mas acho que ficaremos um tempo sem poder escrever. – Mu olhava triste para a cara de todos.

Prajna volta correndo para seus amados. – Calma gente, meu amigo já ta vindo.

Todos estavam apreensivos, quando toca a campainha. Prajna corre para atender. É seu amigo. Ele examina o PC enquanto os cavaleiros se escondiam no banheiro do quarto (afinal como explicar a ele quem eram todos eles, o pior ele também era fã de cavaleiros então os reconheceria, mas não entenderia o que eles estavam fazendo ali) e espionavam tudo.

Minutos depois o amigo de Prajna se vira pra ela. – É Praj. seu monitor queimou.

-NÃO! – ouvi-se de dentro do banheiro.

- Tem alguém aí com você? – O amigo olha desconfiado para a menina.

Prajna sem graça. – Não, devem ser os gatinhos que tenho que por comida.

Mesmo não acreditando muito ele continua. – Bem vou ter de levar, mas você vai ter de ficar sem micro por uma semana.

NÃO!!! – Novamente o grito vem do banheiro.

Ele olha mais desconfiado ainda pra amiga. – Bem acho melhor você dar comida logo pro seus gatos!

Prajna sorri pensando no duplo sentido da frase.

O amigo de Prajna leva o monitor e os cavaleiros saem do banheiro.

- E agora Praj, o que faremos? – Afrodite estava desesperado.

- Bem, não temos muito o que fazer, além de esperar. – Prajna senta-se na cama desanimada. Todos sentam-se ao lado dela.

Uma semana depois...

-VIVA!!! O monitor voltou! – Todos gritavam contentes.

Afrodite já foi logo sentando na frente dele. – Oi, amorzinho. – Ele acariciava a tela. – Senti tanta saudade de você!

- Muito bem gente, vamos continua! – Prajna falava feliz.

(História real. Por isso que demorei tanto para atualizar. XD)

Capitulo VI – Trocando de Casais.

Afrodite corri puxando Shura pela mão. Eles subiam as escadas tão rápido que por várias vezes Shura quase caíra. Chegando na casa de capricórnio, Afrodite nem esperou o outro recuperar o fôlego e já atacou-lhe aboca avidamente.

Shura quase não conseguia respirar, mas deixar de beijar o pisciano nunca. Peixes aproveitava e arrancava as roupas do capriorniano, jogando-as pelo chão. Com Shura já totalmente despido, Afrodite apartou o beijo e se separou dele. Ele caminhou para trás olhando nos olhos do espanhol com luxúria. Cada passo que dava, despia uma peça de roupa de forma bem sensual.

Já completamente nu, Afrodite senta-se nos degraus de acesso ao quarto. Shura vendo aquela cena, maravilhado por tanta beleza, caminha lentamente até o outro. Ele se ajoelha diante do sueco e começa a beijar a parte interna da cocha do pisciano. Afrodite levanta a cabeça sentindo prazer proporcionado pela aquela boca macia.

Shura chupava delicadamente a pele do outro deixando pequenas manchas vermelhas. Ele subia sua tortura até chegar a virilha do sueco, abocanhando o membro que começava a endurecer.

Afrodite soltou um grito se deliciando pelo toque. Shura sugava com força e lambia a glande demoradamente.

Peixes quase enlouquecia por tantas sensações. Vendo que estava para chegar no orgasmo, Peixes agarra os cabelos do capricorniano e puxa sua cabeça para trás, afastando-o do seu corpo. Shura o olha confuso.

Afrodite sorri malicioso e acaricia o rosto do outro. – Eu quero você dentro de mim!

Shura quase sente seu coração parar. Ele vai pra cima do pisciano procurando uma posição confortável. Afrodite abre mais as pernas para acomodar o espanhol.

Shura levanta Afrodite sobre seu colo e lambe seus dedos para logo em seguida enfiá-los dentro do pisciano. Ele brinca com os dedos alargando a entrada do outro. Afrodite geme de prazer sentindo o movimento dentro si.

Shura tira os dedos e segurando firme o corpo do sueco começa a penetrá-lo devagar. Afrodite geme sentindo dor e prazer. Num empurrão mais forte, Shura já está todo dentro de Afrodite. Os dois se olham intensamente.

Afrodite começa a se movimentar para cima e para baixo fazendo o espanhol enlouquecer com o movimento. Já num ritmo intenso, Shura agarra o membro de Afrodite e começa a manipulá-lo seguindo o ritmo que Afrodite impunha.

Peixes sentia seu corpo todo tencionado com as ondas de prazer que se espalhavam. O sueco foi o primeiro a chegar no clímax, seguido logo depois pelo espanhol.

Ainda com Afrodite sobre si, Shura acaricia o rosto do sueco com carinho. Ele levanta um pouco o corpo de Peixes saindo de baixo dele. Ainda de joelhos, Shura pega Afrodite no colo. Ele se levanta olhando para o outro que encostou a cabeça no ombro do espanhol. Com o pisciano nos seus braços, Shura vai para seu quarto.

Afrodite sorria triste. Mas mal sabia ele que quando subiam até a casa de Capricórnio, ao passar pela 4ª casa, dois intensos olhos azuis furiosos acompanhou-os enquanto passavam.

Na casa de Áries...

Aiolia ainda admirava a beleza do ariano, quando este piscando os olhos lentamente acorda sonolento. Leão sorri para o tibetano. Mu espreguiça-se vagarosamente. Essa visão era tão bela aos olhos do grego que este ficou paralisado diante da cena. Após se esticar, Áries sorri para o outro. – Bom dia!

Como se tivesse acordando de um sonho, Aiolia sorri. Bom dia, carneirinho!

Mu olhou para o leonino estranhando. – Carneirinho?

Aiolia sorriu mais ainda. – Por que? Não gosta?

Mu pensou alguns segundos e se sentou de frente para Aiolia olhando-o bem nos olhos. – Só se eu puder te chamar de gatinho? – Ele riu vendo a cara de desgosto do grego.

Aiolia coça a cabeça inconformado. – Mas gatinho não combina comigo.

- E carneirinho, também não combina comigo. – Mu acrescentou.

- Pelo contrário... – Aiolia se aproxima mais do outro. - ...eu acho que combina perfeitamente. – Aiolia estava prestes a beijá-lo quando uma voz grave soa pela casa.

-MU, VOCÊ TÁ AÍ?

Percebendo de quem se tratava a voz, Áries se afasta do leonino assustado. Ele se levanta e olha para o grego que o olhava surpreso. – Aiolia, eu...

Leão ficou olhando para o outro e mesmo não querendo se levanta. – Vejo que sua visita é importante. – Ele começa a pegar e colocar as roupas. – Vou para minha casa. – Ele olha para o ariano ainda com a camisa nas mãos. – Se você quiser sabe onde me achar.

Mu observa o grego se dirigir para a porta, mas antes que ele saísse Áries corre em sua direção e o segura pelo braço. – Não. Eu não quero que você vá. – Ele leva o leonino até sua cama e o faz sentar.

Aiolia olha para ele e sorri triste. – Não quer que ele me veja?

Áries olha para ele inconformado. – Deixa de ser bobo, gatinho. Eu só não quero que você vá. – Mu colocava as roupas rapidamente sob o olhar atento do leonino. – Eu já volto. – Ele faz um gesto de impaciência com a mão. – Mas se quiser sair lá fora não me importo se ele lhe ver. Só não quero que vá embora. – Sem deixar Aiolia falar qualquer coisa Áries sai do quarto. Leão se joga na cama e sorri.

Na casa de Gêmeos...

Ainda no chão Aiolos olhava aterrorizado pro geminiano.

Mesmo assustado com a reação do outro grego, Kanon suspira fundo e tenta conversar. – Aiolos, nós temos que conversar.

Aiolos pareceu ainda mais assustado quando ouviu a voz do geminiano e se levantou num pulo. – Não. Não pode ser você. Não era você. Cadê o Saga?

Kanon olhava o outro procurar as roupas desesperado. Não sabia o que fazer o que falar. Ele levantou-se e se aproximou do sagitariano. Kanon mesmo hesitante estende a mão para ajudar o sagitariano. Aiolos repele aquela mão que se aproximava. – Não me toque. Você... você se aproveitou da situação. Você se aproveitou de mim. Não acredito nisso Kanon, pensei que fossemos amigos.

Gêmeos ia lhe responder algo quando a porta do quarto é aberta e Saga entra e se depara com os dois no meio de seu quarto completamente nus. Ao ver Saga, Aiolos fica ainda mais nervoso e mesmo sem se vestir ele corre porta a fora. Kanon ainda tenta impedir, mas Sagitário é mais rápido e some de sua visão.

Saga ainda perto da porta abaixa a cabeça se arrependendo de ter entrado no seu próprio quarto. Kanon que mal passara pela porta volta-se para o irmão. Ele olha para Saga que sentindo ser observado olha para o irmão.

Kanon sorri magoado e vai até a cama e senta olhando para o nada. Saga observa seu irmão sentado. – Me desculpe Kanon eu não sabia...

- Não tem problema. – Kanon continuava com o olhar perdido.

Saga surpreso pela atitude amena do irmão, se aproxima devagar e sentando-se ao lado dele. Os dois ficam vários minutos assim. Calados, cada um perdido em seu sofrimento e pela primeira vez se sentindo mais parecidos.

Mas logo o silêncio é quebrado por Kanon. – Ele achou que eu era você.

Saga olha para o irmão surpreso. Kanon vira-se para o seu gêmeo e sorri triste. – Até quando eu tive ele, foi você quem teve.

Saga não sabia o que dizer para o irmão. Sentia-se mal, mesmo sabendo que não tinha culpa.

Kanon levantou-se e começo a andar em direção a próxima casa.

- Vai atrás dele? – Saga via seu irmão se afastar.

Kanon já ia responder quando se deparou com Aiolos que voltara ofegante. Ele olhou para o rosto do sagitariano e sorriu amargo. – Não. Ele quer você.

Saga se levantou e viu que seu irmão estava de frente para Aiolos. Kanon abaixou a cabeça e passou do lado do outro grego e subiu as escadas sem olhar pra trás.

Aiolos ainda olhou para ver Kanon subir as escadas. Saga olhava a cena se sentindo culpado. Aiolos voltou sua atenção para o outro geminiano e dirigiu-se até ele. Ao chegar perto de Saga avançou sobre ele beijando-o. Gêmeos sentiu os lábios do outro acariciando os seus.

- Eu te amo Saga. – Aiolos murmurou baixinho entre a boca do outro grego.

Ainda com a boca de Aiolos colada a sua Saga murmurou. – Eu não posso.

Aiolos se afastou para fitá-lo nos olhos. – Eu nunca vou ficar com Kanon. É você que eu amo. Deixa eu te dar esse amor!

Saga pensou na noite que teve com Shaka e quanto gostaria de ser amado. Ele se aproximou de Aiolos e segurando sua nuca beijou-o. Aiolos se entregou totalmente ao beijo. Saga apartou o beijo e segurando o outro pela mão levou-o para dentro.

Já dentro de seu quarto, Saga começou a despir Aiolos. A cada peça que tirava do outro, ele acariciava a pele macia. Aiolos deixava-se ser tocado pelo outro. Saga voltou a beijar Sagitário. Aiolos começou a despir Gêmeos. Logo ambos estava sobre a cama e se beijavam com paixão.

Aiolos deitou-se de costas na cama e deixou que Saga se posicionasse por entre suas pernas. Gêmeos acariciava levemente o membro do sagitariano fazendo com que o outro soltasse gemidos leves.

Abandonando a boca de Aiolos. Saga sentou-se na cama e erguendo as pernas do sagitariano começou a lamber e beijar demoradamente as partes internas das cochas.

Os gemidos de Aiolos começaram a se intensificar. E Saga começou a lamber a entrada do outro. Aiolos sentia a língua do geminiano molhando seu intimo e se deliciava com a sensação.

Gêmeos deixou a entrada do outro e subiu sobre o corpo do sagiotariano para voltar a beijá-lo. Enquanto ainda era beijado, Aiolos sentiu Saga empurrar seu membro contra a sua entrada agora umedecida. Gêmeos penetrou-o devagar sentindo os gemidos abafados em sua boca. Logo Saga começou a estocar o sagitariano. As estocadas começaram lentas. Aiolos acariciava as costas de Saga e também seus cabelos.

Saga começou a aumentar o ritmo das estocadas fazendo Aiolos fincar suas unhas nas costas do geminiano. O ritmo era intenso e Saga se apertava contra o corpo de Aiolos colocando pressão sobre o membro do sagitariano.

Logo ambos gozaram juntos. Eles continuaram se beijando até que sentiram os espasmos proporcionado pelo extremo prazer cessar.

Na casa de Áries...

Aldebaran já subia as escadas de acesso ao quarto do ariano, sempre teve a liberdade de ir entrando na casa de Mu, quando encontro-o no caminho. – Um, que bom te ver. - Ele abraça o ariano. – Eu te acordei.

Áries um pouco incomodado por estar nos braços do taurino quase não responde. – Não, eu... já tava acordado.

Déba solta o outro. - Será que podemos conversar? - Lágrimas se juntava nos olhos do brasileiro.

Mu preocupado leva o amigo até a cozinha. – Claro, venha eu faço um chá pra você.

- Não pode ser um café? – Aldebaran tenta sorri.

- Mu vira-se para o outro com um sorriso no rosto. – E umas torradas também, o que acha?

- Ótimo! – Aldebaran senta numa cadeira à mesa. – Desculpe-me por vim tão cedo, mas não consegui dormir a noite inteira.

- Quer me contar o que houve? – Áries estava de costas para o amigo. Ele enchia a cafeteira com água para ferver. Na verdade não ele queria saber o que Aldebaran estava prestes a lhe contar, mas sabia que o outro precisava falar.

- Nós transamos. Foi tão bom. Mas quando estávamos chegando aqui Afrodite chegou o levou embora. – Aldebaran tinha raiva na voz.

Mu continuava de costas para o amigo. Ele respirou fundo e virou-se para encarar o amigo. – Vocês chegaram a conversar?

Touro negou com a cabeça.

Áries sentou-se de frente para o amigo e estendeu-lhe a xícara já com o café quentinho. Aldebaran alcançou a mão do ariano, mas ao invés de pegar a xícara ficou segurando a mão do outro.

Aiolia cansado de ficar no quarto desceu pensando que talvez Aldebaran já tivesse ido. Chegando na cozinha ele se deparou com Touro segurando a mão do ariano. Ele permaneceu na entrada sabendo que os dois ainda não tinham percebido sua presença.

Áries olhava para sua mão que era afagada pela do brasileiro.

- Mu, sei que gosta de mim. – Aldebaran olhava para o ariano.

O tibetano levantou seus olhos até os de Aldebaran assustado. Touro se levanta e vai até Áries. Mu apenas olhava para os movimentos do outro surpreso.

- Eu não quero mais sofrer. Não quero mais gostar de quem não gosta de mim. – Ele se abaixa e toma o lábios do ariano com carinho. Mu ainda assustado só consegue fechar os olhos e se deixar ser beijado.

Aiolia que assistia tudo saiu dali o mais rápido que pôde.

O beijo tornou-se mais intenso. Aldebaran puxou Mu para se levantar e fê-lo sentar sobre a mesa e se posicionou entre as pernas do ariano.

Mu rodeou o pescoço do taurino com os braços para aprofundar mais ainda o beijo. Aldebaran acariciava as pernas do tibetano por sob a túnica. Áries deixou os lábios do brasileiro e começou a beijar o pescoço do taurino dando leves mordidas.

Aldebaran agarrou o membro do tibetano e começou a manipulá-lo. Áries extasiado pelas sensações parou os beijos e abaixou a cabeça encostando a testa no ombro do brasileiro sentindo mais intensamente o prazer que o outro estava lhe proporcionando.

Aldebaran aumentava o ritmo apertando a glande. Mu ofegava sentindo os espasmos começarem a tomar seu corpo. Touro apertou o membro do outro para soltar em seguida fazendo com que Mu viesse em sua mão. Áries ainda sentia seu corpo tremendo, quando viu o taurino levar a mão úmida até sua própria boca para lambê-la com desejo. Mu excitou-se com a visão e empurrando o brasileiro contra a parede desceu da mesa e ajoelhou-se diante do taurino.

Agora é minha vez!. – Mu abaixou as calças de Aldebaran e viu o membro pulsante diante dele. Ele abocanhou-o sem demora e começou a sugar devagar. Aldebaran gemia diante da boca quente do ariano.

Áries acariciava com as mãos as bolas do taurino, massageando-as. O ritmo com que sugava o outro aumentava com os gemidos do brasileiro. O tibetano já começara a sentir o tremor nas pernas de Aldebaran. Segurando forte os cabelos lavandas, Touro gozou dentro da boca do ariano que lambeu tudo sem deixar uma gota sequer escapar.

Aldebaran puxou pelos cabelos delicadamente o ariano para que ele ficasse de pé e beijou-o com paixão.

Continua...

Do Lado de Fora do PC...

Afrodite digitava freneticamente quando um sonido agudo é ouvido pela casa. Todos pararam de falar e se olharam.

- Quem pode ser a essa hora? – Prajna se perguntava olhando para o relógio de apontava 2 horas da madrugada. Ela se levantou para abrir a porta.

Mu levantou-se também. – Quer que eu vá junto?

- Não precisa, eu já volto. – Ela sai em direção a porta.

Os cavaleiros estavam conversando baixinho para que a visita não percebesse que havia mais alguém na casa, quando ouvem um grita.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Todos levantam alertas e vestem suas armaduras rapidamente e vão para a porta de entrada da casa. Chegando lá vêem Prajna gritando e abraçando um monte de gente. Logo eles percebem quem são e se juntam ao monte.

Máscara foi abraçar suas fãs **Srta. Peach, Danda** e **Elis. **Afrodite se juntou a ele e aproveitou e abraçou a irmã da Elis a **Anny** que também acabou vindo.

Saga e Kanon abraçam **Dark Elfe, Gemini Sakura** e **Yami **com todo carinho.

Aiolia corre para o lado de **Deni **e lhe tasca um beijo no rosto.

Milo quase pula no colo da **Srta Kido**, mas é impedido por Camus que chega para salvá-la.

Aiolos beija as bochechas da **Tamyy** e da **Mari**.

Aldebaran e Shura abraçam quase esmagando a **Ígnea.**

Mu e Shaka abraçam juntinhos **Vilon** e **Ryou.**

Logo todos estavam abraçando todos.

- Vem gente! Vamos entrar. – Prajna falava toda feliz. – Que bom que vocês vieram. Pensávamos que vocês não vinham mais.

Foi difícil arranjar lugar pra tudo mundo sentar e todo mundo acabou sentando no chão.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, Frô você escreve muito bem, sou sua fã. – **Yami **se pronunciou.

- Concordo, você arrasa! – **Dark Elfe** afirmava

- Nós também achamos! – **Elis e Anny **olhavam para o sueco com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Ai meus amorzinhos. – Dite ficou todo dengoso. Vocês que são lindas!

- Ah,** Yami, **pra me achar no kut é facinhu é só colocar meu nome inteiro Prajna Alaya que logo aparece eu. E pode me add a vontade, viu **Dark Elfe**, não precisa de permissão para amigos. – Ela sorri toda dengosa, quase imitando o Frô. - Vai ser muito bom vocês entrarem, mesmo que meu kut esteja nas mãos de outros ultimamente. – Ela olha desconfiada para os cavaleiros.

**- **Gente, eu não acredito! Eu realmente estou no meio de todos eles. -** Ígnea **estava toda empolgada.

Shura abraçou-a mais forte. – É, agora você ta bem pertinho.

**Tamyy** se abraça mais a Aiolos. – Cara, desse jeito não vou embora nunca mais.

**Gemini Sakura **concorda. – Praj pode preparar uma cam que vou mudar pra cá.

- Então, pode arranjar camas pra todos nós. – **Danda **confirmava.

**- **Que bom agora podemos conversar direito com os cavs. – **Vilon **aponta.

- É mesmo! Podemos perguntar o que quisermos. – Os olhinhos da **Srta Kido** brilhavam.

Milo vira-se para ela e a olha malicioso. – Pode me perguntar o que você quiser minha querida.

**Mari** arregalava os olhos - Vai ter pergunta que não acaba mais.

**Deni **e Aiolia estavam sentados mais pro cantinho abraçadinhos só olhando os outros conversando.

**Ryou **vira-se para Prajna. – Praj vamos aproveitar e vamos agitar isso daqui!

- Claro! – Prajna se levanta e vai até o som e coloca o cd dos cavaleiros do zodíaco.

Quando começa a tocar a musica de entrada todos olham desconfiados para a menina. – Sorry gente! Escolham a música aí! – Ela tira timidamente o cd do som e todos foram olhar juntinhos com os cavs os cds que tinham.

Continua...


	7. Ainda trocando de casais

Antes de qualquer coisa, um recadinho. XD Primeiramente desculpem-me pela demora em atualizar. Sei que imperdoável e por isso, para compensar vou dar um presente para vocês meus amigos queridos! Escrevi uma fic com o douradinhos especialmente para vocês. É uma fic paralela só pra compensar minha falta. Espero que gostem!!! O link vem logo abaixo:

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)3437656(barra)1(barra)

Muitos beijos!!! XD

Do outro lado do PC...

A minha casa já parecia uma danceteria. A música tocava alta e todos dançavam animadamente.

Num canto estavam minha linda filhinha **Ryou**, Mon ami **Vilon**, Shaka, eu e Mu conversando. É claro que eu e minha filha nos pendurávamos no pescoço do Muzin.

- Ah, Mu não entendo essa mania de vocês de ficarem brigando. Vocês foram feitos um para o outro! – **Ryou** falava enérgica.

Áries sorria para o loiro que lhe sorria de volta. – Eu sei **Ry**, mas você sabe também que o loiro aqui não é fácil.

- Ei! – Shaka olha para o tibetano irritado. – Como assim eu sou difícil! Eu sou um doce!

Ah, não briguem não! Eu também não gosto de ver vocês dois brigando. – Agora era **Vilon** que se manifestava.

Shaka vira-se para ele. – Então fala pra esse bobo parar de me irritar. – Com a maior cara de choro que nós três quase choramos junto.

XD

Mas no meio, dançando coladinhos...

**Deni **abraçava o pescoço do leonino com carinho. – Olia! Quando você vai parar de dar em cima do Mu e ficar só comigo?

Aiolia sorriu. – Ah **Deni, **não estamos juntos agora? Não é isso que importa?

Ela olha para ele nos olhos. – Não. Eu quero você só pra mim!

XD

Na cozinha, mais precisamente perto das bebidas...

Máscara,** Danda, Elis, Anny** e Afrodite conversavam animadamente.

- Afrodite me desculpe, mas o Másquinha qui é só meu! – **Danda** abraçava o italiano com força.

**Elis **chega abraçando pelo outro lado. – Nem pensar Danda. Ele é meu! Mas divido com você também Di. – ela pisca para o sueco.

**Anny **por sua vez encosta a cabeça no ombro de Afrodite. – Não se preocupa não. Eu sou toda sua.

Afrodite sorri e abraça **Anny. ** – Ai minha linda! Ela não é fofa gente?

XD

Mais pelo meio Deba rodava **Srta Peach **animadamente. Ela quase voava. O riso dos dois soavam pela casa.

Continua no final. O.

Capitulo VII – Ainda Trocando de Casais.

Na casa de Leão...

Shaka descia as escadas da casa de Leão lentamente. Queria ver se sentia o cosmo do seu amado na 5ª casa. Estava tão distraído se concentrando que tromba com o próprio que subia para sua casa correndo.

Os dois vão ao chão.

Shaka levanta-se rapidamente e se aproxima do leonino para ajudá-lo. Aiolia que estava triste, deixou-se ser ajudado pelo loiro.

- Você está bem, Aiolia? – Shaka perguntava levantando o outro.

Aiolia olhava para o chão ajeitando o cabelo mecanicamente. – Sim. Sim, estou sim.

Shaka percebeu que Aiolia estava distante. – Tem certeza?

Finalmente Leão olha para o indiano. E joga-se sentado no chão como se fosse uma criança. – Não, eu não estou.

Virgem agachou perto do outro olhando para seu rosto triste. Ele acariciou o rosto do grego com carinho. – O que foi?

Aiolia estava mudo. Olhava para o nada. Shaka vendo que o outro estava sem reação segurou-o pela cintura e levantando-o levou-o para dentro da 5ª casa.

O loiro ajudou o leonino a sentar-se na cama. Algumas lágrimas já desciam pelo rosto moreno. Virgem sentou-se na frente do grego e com os dedos limpou as lágrimas.

- Aiolia, me conta o que aconteceu! – Shaka estava mesmo preocupado.

Leão continuava sem dizer nada, apenas chorando. Virgem desesperado fez a única coisa que passou por sua mente fazer (safado!) segurou o rosto do grego e beijou-o. Aiolia ainda tentou se desvencilhar, mas acabou cedendo ao beijo do loiro.

Shaka deslizava sua mão sobre o peito do leonino. Tanto tempo que desejara aqueles lábios. Aiolia tomado pela sedução de Virgem acabou segurando-o forte pela cintura e virando-o na cama ficando sobre o indiano. O beijo prosseguia sem interrupção.

Leão já começava a buscar espaço entre as roupas do loiro para poder alcançar-lhe a pele. Levantando o sari do virginiano conseguiu desnudar o abdome do loiro. Sem pensar duas vezes, o grego soltou finalmente a boca do outro e desceu seus beijo até a barriga desnuda. Shaka arqueou as costas sentindo os lábios úmidos percorrendo sua pele.

Aiolia subiu as carícias até alcançar os mamilos já despertos. Beijo-os e lambeu-os com devoção.Shaka gemia cada vez mais diante das sensações. Num movimento rápido, Aiolia retirou o restante da roupa do indiano deixando a mercê de seus olhos. Leão admirou por alguns instantes a beleza do virginiano. Antes de voltar ao seu doce oficio. Aiolia despiu-se completamente, deixando Shaka de boca aberta diante dos músculos bronzeados do grego.

Leão subiu novamente sobre Virgem e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Shaka esticava o pescoço para dar mais espaço para o grego. Aiolia desceu seus lábios novamente até os mamilos de Shaka sugando-os. Shaka gemia e se contorcia. O loiro desceu sua mão até o membro já desperto do grego fazendo ele arfar diante do aperto.

Shaka começara a massagear o pênis de Aiolia deixando-o maluco. Leão mordia os mamilos de Shaka deixando-os vermelhos.

Shaka aumentava o ritmo do sobe e desce de sua mão. Aiolia já não agüentando mais. Levanta-se sentando na cama e puxa Shaka para sentar-se no seu colo. Virgem abraçou-o com carinho e Aiolia afagou os longos cabelos loiro que desciam pelas costas do virginiano.

Shaka se afastando um pouco do grego, levantou um pouco seu quadril e posicionou o membro ereto do leonino na sua entrada. Aiolia segurava a cintura do indiano com carinho. Shaka desceu sobre o pênis de Aiolia devagar sentindo a dor por ser preenchido pelo seu amado.

Aiolia se agarrava ao corpo do outro se deliciando do outro ser tão apertado. Virgem desceu tudo até ficar completo por Aiolia. Eles respiravam ofegantes. Seus olhos estavam fechados para aumentar a percepção das sensações. Logo Shaka começo a subir e descer sobre Aiolia. Ambos gemiam alto. O suor deslizava pelos corpos perfeitos. Shaka jogava seus cabelos para trás deixando Aiolia mais maravilhado com a beleza do indiano.

Aiolia tomou o membro de Shaka nas mãos e começou a massagear intensamente. A intensidade do ritmo aumentava a cada estocada. Logo ambos chegaram ao orgasmo. Shaka jogou-se pra trás sendo acompanhado por Aiolia que caiu sobre o corpo do loiro.

Na casa de Escorpião...

Milo estava em seu quarto pensando no que poderia fazer para se vingar de Camus. Ele andava de um lado ao outro tentando imaginar algo bem maldoso quando um voz interrompe seus pensamentos.

- MILO! – Kanon chamava o escorpiano da entrada da 8ª casa.

Milo correu para a parte de baixo de seu templo se deparando com Kanon que o olhava.

- Kanon? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Escorpião não dera mais nenhum passo.

Kanon se aproximou mais do outro. Milo olhava para o outro grego se aproximando dele. Kanon parou de frente para o escorpiano. Ambos se encaravam. Milo tentava entender o que o outro poderia querer dele depois de tudo o que lhe tinha dito na festa, mas seus pensamentos são novamente interrompidos pelo geminiano que agarrou seu rosto e puxou-o para um beijo intenso.

Camus havia decidido que falaria com Milo. Se arrependera do que havia feito com o grego. Queria lhe pedir desculpas. Chegando na casa de Escorpião, já foi entrando pensando que encontraria Milo dormindo como sempre fazia neste horário, mas o aquariano estancou ao ver seu adorado se beijando com um dos gêmeos. Sentiu uma raiva imensa, mas não conseguiu sair do lugar.

Kanon e Milo detém o beijo para respirar, percebem que há mais alguém na casa. Ambos olham na direção da entrada e se deparam com Camus que os olhava com mágoa. Milo percebendo na situação uma ótima forma de se vingar pega o rosto do geminiano e volta a beijá-lo, ignorando totalmente o francês.

Camus aperta suas unhas contra suas próprias mão para se controlar.

Kanon percebendo que Milo não se importava com o outro pegou-o no colo e subiu as escadas até o quarto de Escorpião.

Depois de ver os dois sumirem para dentro do quarto, Camus vira-se e sai da 8ª casa.

No quarto de Milo, Kanon joga o escorpiano na cama e começa a se despir. Escorpião faz o mesmo e logo se vê puxando o geminiano pelo cabelo para que se juntasse a ele na cama. Os dois começam outro beijo intenso. A mão de Milo já acariciava o membro de Kanon.

Gêmeos já ia tomar a iniciativa e ficar sobre o escorpiano, quando este rola sobre o geminiano ficando sobre ele. "Esse não vai falar que sou ruim de cama!" Pensava Milo antes de começara a sugar o membro de Gêmeos. Kanon gritava segurando os cabelos revoltos de Milo.

Kanon se deliciava com as sensações quando Escorpião parou o labor e subiu sobre ele. Kanon olhou para o outro já pensando em protestar, quando sentiu ser envolvido pela entrada quente de Milo.

Escorpião se abaixava sobre o outro com força fazendo que Kanon gritasse de prazer. Sem mesmo pensar em se refazer da dor que sentia, Milo começou a subir e descer. Kanon olhava o outro grego maravilhado. Ele pegou o pênis do escorpiano e começou a estimulá-lo. Milo gemia e lambia os lábios.

Kanon aumentou o ritmo das mãos sentindo a chegada do clímax. Milo gozou primeiro sendo seguido por Kanon. Milo ainda respirava ofegante sentado sobre o geminiano. Kanon acariciou-lhe o rosto e puxou-o com delicadeza para que o escorpiano deitasse sobre ele. Milo afundou seu rosto no peito de Gêmeos sentindo sua respiração começara a normalizar.

Continua...

Do lado de fora do PC...

Perto da onde dançavam alguns...

- Solta ela Camus! Ela vai dançar comigo! – Milo puxava **Srta. Kido **por um braço.

- Deixe ela em paz Milo! – Camus puxava a coitada pelo outro braço.

- Mas ela vai dançar comigo! – Milo puxava mais forte.

- Nem pensar! Você quer se aproveitar dela. – Camus puxava também.

**Srta. Kido **– SOOOOOOCOOOOOOORROOOOOOOO!!!

OOu

Noutro canto...

**Yami**, Saga, **Gemini Sakura**, Kanon e **Dark Elfe ** estavam todos no maior agarramento. Quer dizer não todos, mas todas agarrando os gêmeos dotosos.

Era beijo na bochecha do Saga, depois na bochecha do Kanon. Logo um selinho surgiu na surdina, veio acompanhado de outro. Os gregos estavam sendo soterrados de beijos.

XD

Mais pra lá...

Aiolos sentado num banquinho servia bebidas para **Mari **e **Tamyy. **

- Então qual das duas vai dançar comigo? – Aiolos sorria para as meninas.

As duas responderam juntas. – EU!

- Bem, então vamos dançar nós três! – aiolos se levantou e levou as duas, uma em cada lado.

XD

**Ígnea **e Shura dançavam de rostinhos colados. Mesmo a música sendo agitada. Vai entender esses locos. O.o

Continua...


End file.
